Forgotten
by Jinxible
Summary: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hermione Granger lived in a small apartment, not too far from the heart of London. Her flat was surprisingly peaceful, which worked to her advantage. She desired peace and quiet to do her job.

Hermione became a novelist. A very famous novelist actually. Her writing was very successful in both England, America, France, and Germany. Her books focused on the world of magic, much like the earlier part of her life. For know, it was just a dream among her thoughts. That part of Hermione's life was over.

The day the war against Voldemort concluded, Hermione was given the most painful news of her life. When she was told that her beloved comrades were no longer among the living, grief and pain overtook her senses. Though she was lucky enough to feel the wind on her skin, a part of her died that day along with her two best friends Harry and Ron.

Hermione spent days in bed. The healing of her wounds were gradual and torturous. She hardly spoke. The day she gained the strength to walk, Hermione left without a word. She had no reason to stay. That was six years ago.

Currently, Hermione lives a perfectly normal life. Normal meaning no magic. Not one swish and flick is aloud in her life. She put a stop to it when she locked up her wand. She blamed the death of Harry and Ron on magic. It was magic that killed them. Magic would have killed her, but she was one of the lucky ones. The only magic in her life is that of which she writes. And to her, that is only fiction.

For four years, Hermione's life was simple. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

But then it started. Hermione began to feel sick and sluggish. She became very lazy and tired. Now a days, she often awoke late in the mornings and hardly had the energy to do anything. She became frail and fragile, just like a piece of glass.

Naturally, Hermione became worried. Something was obviously wrong with her. She went to see a doctor. An hour and one hundred dollars later, the doctors medicine turned out to be a couple days bed rest. Hermione was expecting something a little more solid. She was expecting a prescription. She got no prescription. And she got no relief either. Hermione refused to go back to a doctor who's only answer would be a good nights sleep.

Despite her attempts to stay away from magic, Hermione began to ponder the possibility of a magical sickness. She was a witch and magical diseases were very common. If she did have some sort of disease, how would she have gotten it? Hermione had secluded herself from witches and wizards for years. There was no possible way she could have caught anything. Though, on the other hand, these things always have a way of sneaking up on you.

"Maybe I should take a trip to St. Mungos..."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N: **Thank you to Fuuruma for the review.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hermione now sit on an examination table in St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries. As she waited for the healer to arrive, she thought about what could be wrong with her. What if she inhaled some kind of incurable virus? Or, what if she was poisoned and there was no possible remedy to make her well? Her thoughts were broken by the door opening. The healer walked in, clipboard in hand, closing the door behind him. He was a tall, skinny man, dressed in a bright green uniform. His hair was blonde and his eyes were just as green as his clothes. Hermione thought he, though a little eccentric, looked like a very nice person.

"Hello. I am Healer Monroe." His voice was deep. "What seems to be the problem..." he glanced at his clipboard, "Ms. Granger?" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Well, that's just it. I don't exactly know."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Well, lets try this. How have you been feeling lately?"

"I feel...well, its complicated."

"Explain."

"Sometimes I feel fine, but those moments don't last very long." Hermione paused. "I feel...tired."

"Tired?" he began to make notes.

"Yes. And, I lately I've been feeling lazy and drained." Hermione saw him writing still.

"How often do you sleep, Ms. Granger?" Hermione laughed.

"Actually, I get too much sleep."

"And yet you still find yourself exhausted?" She nodded.

"I even went to see a muggle doctor."

"Why would a witch see a muggle physician?"

"Well, you see, I live in muggle London. There isn't magic insight." He raised his eyes at this, but Hermione didn't notice. "Because of that, I thought maybe I had caught a muggle disease of some kind." Hermione saw Healer Monroe looking at her strangely. "What?"

"You said where you live, there is no magic?"

"That's right."

"No magic? Not another witch or wizard in the vicinity?" Hermione shook her head. "No enchantments, no sorcery of any kind.?"

"No. There's nothing. Is that bad?" asked Hermione. He did not answer. "Is it bad?" she asked again, her voice slightly louder. He walked to her, placing his clipboard on a chair that sat by the door.

"Ms. Granger, when was the last time you performed magic?" Hermione gulped.

"What?"

"When was the last time you performed magic?" Hermione had not done any kind of magic since the day Voldemort had been destroyed. That was six years ago. Hermione suddenly felt ashamed she had quit using her powers. She didn't want to discuss it.

"How is that relevant?" she asked.

"It is a standard question, Ms. Granger. I ask it to all my patients."

"So, it has no importance?"

"I did not say that. Sometimes it helps me with my diagnoses." He smiled. Meanwhile, Hermione still hesitated to answer his question. He noticed she was fiddling with her fingers and refused to look at him. She seemed uncertain. "Do you not know the last time you-"

"No, I know!" she answered quickly.

"But you do not wish to tell me?" Hermione did not answer. "More than a week?" She looked at him. She paused, but eventually nodded. "More than a month?" Hermione nodded again. The Healer Monroe looked worried. "More than a year?" he said in disbelief. She nodded once more. "How many years?"

"Six." said Hermione, barely above a whisper.

"Six years?" he said overly shocked.

"That's bad isn't it?" Hermione felt like crying.

"Yes, it is Ms. Granger. You feel this way because you have secluded yourself from magic. Why would you do this?"

"That is none of your business!" snapped Hermione. She hated thinking about that day she lost her best friends. Magic betrayed her. She swore to herself that such power would no longer be a part of her life.

"Ms. Granger, you cannot keep this up. You are a witch. It is in your nature to do magic. For whatever reason you have decided to separate yourself, you have made a big mistake." A part of her knew he was right, but Hermione was determined not to listen.

"I have done well enough so far."

"You call being fatigued all the time well enough?" he countered.

"It's not like I'm unable to function! I am still able to do the things I enjoy!"

"Regardless. If you do not begin to experience your powers again, you will loose all will for it."

"What do you mean?" Hermione became confused. He sighed.

"You cannot erase what you are, Ms. Granger. Magic is a huge part of your life. If you do not embrace it soon, your magic will die," he paused, "and you will never be able to get it back."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_You cannot erase what you are._

Those words rang in Hermione's mind over and over again.She had no intention of forgetting what she was. She knew she was a witch. And she was proud of being a witchShe was the only witch in her family. Hermione was honored.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione knew Healer Monroe was right. The way she felt now a days could very well be because of the lack of magic in her life. It made perfect sense.

_If you do not embrace it soon, your magic will die and you will never be able to get it back._

Remembering his words cut through her soul like a knife. But was it really true? If she never performed magic again, would she loose the ability entirely? Would she become a muggle? Was that how it worked? Hermione never knew a witch or wizard could loose their powers. She always thought magic was a gift from the heavens that could never be taken away. But apparently, she had been wrong.

_Magic is a huge part of your life._

Hermione knew magic was a huge part of her life. She didn't need some healer to tell her that. Hermione had every reason to leave magic behind. It was her choice. But yet, the fear of never being able to make a feather levitate ever again, left her worried and afraid. Even as she sat at her kitchen table thinking about it, she was barely able to keep her head up. Sleep was claiming her.

"This has to stop. I have to get better." she moaned softly. The healer did have a suggestion on how to help her condition. Hermione thought it ridiculous and completely pointless at first, but his words eventually convinced her. He said it was the best medicine he could prescribe. So, she took it. Hermione was on her way back to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Hermione hesitated to walk through the front doors of Hogwarts when she arrived. So many memories flooded her mind when she saw that huge castle. Memories of the Great Hall, the Fat Lady, butterbeers, Honeydukes, her old professors, her friends...Harry and Ron. It was so hard to make that first step. But once she took it, the pain she felt from long ago began to diminish, though she knew it would never truly go away.

It was mid October. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either. A light jacket was enough to keep her body warm. Along with her black jacket, Hermione wore a white T-shirt underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. It was all tied together with a pair of black sneakers and her hair was placed in a messy, but very attractive bun.

It was around noon. Unless things had changed, Hermione was almost certain everyone was eating lunch in the Great Hall. The question was, do she dare interrupt? Though knowing Professor Dumbledore, he probably already knew she was there. For once in her life, Hermione would love to surprise her old Headmaster. She automatically assumed Dumbledore was still the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She could never see anyone else in his position.

A new school year had begun. Hermione was very curious to see what kind of students Hogwarts held today.

* * *

As Hermione walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she was greeted with a sense of safety. It was a type of security she could only find at Hogwarts.

With every step she took, Hermione felt like she was walking to be sorted. She felt like it was her first day.

Not many students caught her entrance. They were too busy stuffing their faces with what little food they could while trying to complete their homework for the next class. Hermione smiled at their efforts, remembering how she was once surrounded by young Gryfindors who did the very same.

The Head Table was coming nearer with every footprint. In the middle, Hermione immediately saw Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He still had his ever so long white beard, small frame glasses, and the most vibrantly colored robes any wizard would wear.

Completely unaware of it, Hermione did not know she had caught the eye of her old Head of House, Professor McGonagall. She recognized her immediately. Minerva could hardly contain her excitement.

"Ms. Granger!" screamed Minerva. Hermione nearly jumped from her skin. Not to mention, all eyes in the Great Hall were now on her. She was not expecting such a welcome from such a frail looking woman. Professor McGonagall was not young when Hermione met her and it was no different today. Age had caught up with her considerably. Though, she still held that lovely warm light that Hermione always found welcoming.

"Professor McGonagall! You startled me." Hermione smiled.

"How delightful to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Professor."

Before he stood from his seat, Dumbledore gave a light chuckle.

"Hermione Granger." She couldn't help but smile at him.

"Professor Dumbledore." He eyes still held that mysterious twinkle.

"We were not expecting you." Dumbledore said with a smile. "We would have prepared more food." This made Hermione laugh loudly. She knew there was always more than enough food.

"No. It is fine." _Though, I wouldn't mind having a goblet full of pumpkin juice, _she thought. "Sadly, I did not come here for the food." Even though her smile never left her face, Dumbledore noticed she seemed a little wary in her speech. Little did Hermione know, that Severus Snape noticed it too.

"Is everything all right, Ms. Granger?" Hermione turned her heard to met the black eyes of the Potions Master of Hogwarts. He returned her gazed and it was unwavering. Snape looked one hundred percent the same. The same greasy black hair. The same black teaching robes. And she was pretty sure he was still Head of Slytherin. _You haven't changed a bit._

"Nothing gets past you, does it Professor Snape?"

"So, there is a problem?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well, yes." Hermione nodded.

"What is it, Ms. Granger?" asked a worried Professor McGonagall. Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

"I need your help." She then looked around at all the professors at the table. "I need everyone's help."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to Fuuruma, Voldermort's Daughter, bRaTsKi, and iloveseverussnape for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Before lunch ended, McGonagall tried her hardest to persuaded Hermione to eat something. After a million refusals, she eventually helped herself to that goblet of pumpkin juice she had though about earlier.

Upon the conclusion of lunch, the students filed out to their classes, and the teachers followed suit. Meanwhile, Dumbledore escorted Hermione to his office.

Hermione wanted to get straight to the point of her visit, but Dumbledore wanted to know everything that had been going on in her life thus far. She had left Hogwarts without a word. Dumbledore explained to her that the entire staff was very concerned, including Professor Snape. Hermione found it a little odd that Snape was affected by her leave. She was all the same very touched by their interest but a big part of her felt she didn't deserve it.

Hermione now sat in Dumbledore's office, telling him the story of her life. She told him that she had become a writer and published numerous novels. He smiled and said he couldn't have pictured a better type employment for her. Hermione, there was no question, was a bookworm. It fitted her personality perfectly.

Once Dumbledore stopped his interrogation, Hermione finally got the chance to tell him why she had come back to Hogwarts. She told him how she felt these days...how she really felt. Hermione mentioned Healer Monroe and his more than scary diagnosis.

When Hermione stopped telling her tale, Dumbledore's silence was comment enough. She knew he was stunned and no doubt completely puzzled with her situation. How many witches do you know that choose a life without magic? It's just not done in such a society. Magic is a gift. Who would return a gift?

"I know you must be terribly angry with me." Dumbledore was reawakened by her soft, full of guilt, voice.

"Angry, Ms. Granger? No." he said with a smile. She watched it fade seconds later. "I am however," he paused, "very surprised. You, above all people, I would have never expected such an action. Was this done because of Harry and Ron?" Hermione's eyes widened. She had hoped he wouldn't bring them up, but she knew there was no escaping it. "Hermione?"

"Yes." she said softly. "I would have never guessed they were going to...I couldn't stay. I couldn't face the world that took my best friends from me. I couldn't face the powers of this world, knowing what they were truly capable of. I was afraid..." Dumbledore stopped her.

"Did you even think about the risks-"

"I am well aware...now." Hermione sighed. "I had no idea such things would happen to me. If I had, I surely would not have-"

"You would have done the same." interrupted Dumbledore. Hermione became perplexed. "Everything happens for a reason. Or did you forget that too?" A punch of anger went through her.

"I didn't come her so you could point out my misfortunes! I am well aware of the mistakes I have made!" She took a calming breath. "I cannot keep this up. I barely had the energy to come back to Hogwarts. And as brave as we Gryfindors are, I could hardly find the strength to show my face."

"But you did find the strength, Hermione." said Dumbledore. "And that is what is important. You are not yet lost to the world you belong. There is hope for you." Hermione smiled at his kind words. They were the sweetest she had heard in what seemed like a lifetime. Hermione believed Dumbledore when he said there was hope for her. She was not yet lost.

"Do you truly believe there is still a chance?"

"There is always a chance, Hermione. Always. But..."

"But?" asked Hermione. A 'but' at the end of a sentence was never good.

"But," Dumbledore continued, "I have never dealt with such a...situation before in my life."

"Well, if your trying to make me feel better, you have failed miserably, Professor." He chuckled lightly. "Sir, this is not a laughing matter. If I do not discover the world of magic again, I'm going to be lost to it forever. I am extremely worried!"

"As you should be, Ms. Granger." said the sly voice of her old Potions Master. Hermione stood from her chair and turned around to see Severus Snape looking at her. "Forgetting how to use magic is risky business. You're swimming in shark infested waters."

"Ah, Severus!" said Dumbledore delighted. "I was wondering when you would arrive."

"You knew he was coming!" said an outraged Hermione, not taking her eyes of Snape.

"Why of course. I asked him to come."

"You asked him to come?" her expression was the same. Despite her love of potions, Snape was Hermione's least favorite teacher...no wait, her least favorite person. And his witty little remark he said just moments ago, wasn't changing her view of him. _The nerve of him! Listening to a private conversation. He should not be able to pop in whenever he please_, she thought.

"Not happy to see me, Ms. Granger?" Snape said as he approached her. Even though Hermione was now almost eye level with Snape, he still managed to tower over her. He was just as intimidating. Hermione did her best not to falter.

"Oh, no. You always _brighten_ my day." Snape gave her a smirk in return. He moved to sit down in one of the vacant chairs by Dumbledore's desk. Hermione's eyes followed him. "And for your information, Professor, I haven't forgotten how to use magic. I just...haven't cast any spells in a while."

"Or charms, or enchantments, or even mixed a potion for that matter. I'm guessing you haven't touched your wand either. Six years is a very long time, Ms. Granger. Are you sure you haven't forgotten?" Hermione gave him no reply. When Snape said it that way, it made perfect sense. What if she had truly forgotten? The healer at St. Mungo's said nothing about forgetting. Hermione remembered learning magic, but could she apply it?

"Severus, I am sure Hermione has not forgotten-"

"I think I have." said Hermione.

"What?"

"I remember learning it, but if you asked me to, I don't think I could..." She trailed off. She began to pace the room wildly, her breath quickening. "I've been out of practice for so long. What if he's right?"

"Hermione-"

"What if I can't cast a spell or mix a potion?" she continued, ignoring Dumbledore's voice.

"Hermione?" he tried again.

"What if-"

"PLEASE!" screamed Snape. Both Hermione and Dumbledore looked at him. "Becoming hysterical is not going to help you. Ms. Granger, you need to breathe. Sit down and calm yourself." Reluctantly, Hermione sat in the chair beside him. She hated to admit it, but Snape was right. He was rarely ever wrong. They sat in silence for a moment, allowing Hermione to gain her composure. She kept her gaze on the ground. Dumbledore spoke first.

"Where is your wand, Hermione?" She detected curiosity in his voice.

"My wand?" said Hermione. Where was her wand? She sighed. "This day is getting worse by the minute."

"You do know what a wand is, don't you?" asked Snape. Hermione shot him a look of pure venom. Dumbledore looked at him as well, but his gaze was less potent. "Just checking." he said to Dumbledore innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you forget about your wand?" asked Dumbledore.

"No. I mean, I know I have one. I just don't know where it is at the moment?"

"So, you misplaced it?"

"I suppose." answered Hermione.

"Not a problem!" said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"How is this not a problem?"

"You will go to Ollivanders, Hermione. You will look in the lost and found."

"Ollivanders has a lost and found?" asked Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"Of course! You are not the only witch in the world who has misplaced your wand. Witches and wizards often loose them. No one is perfect, Hermione. I even lost mine once. Took me weeks to get it back." Hermione smiled. Knowing that the Headmaster had misplaced his wand once too, made her feel at ease.

"I suppose I should go now. The sooner I find it the better." Hermione stood from her seat and began to take her leave, when Dumbledore's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Severus, would you be so kind as to accompany Ms. Granger to Diagon Alley?"

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to iloveseverussnape, bRaTsKi, Kelly Roxton, Fuuruma, TheWolfInTheShadows, Katyes, billiejoe, lump, and cordyangel for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_What could possibly happen to me? A bodyguard is completely unnecessary_, Hermione thought as she and Snape walked down the cobblestone paths of Diagon Alley.

The streets were of course, filled with noisy shoppers. Hermione saw small groups of witches and wizards going in and out of the different retail stores. She could see others purchasing various items through the store windows. Things like cauldrons, books, and broom sticks were amongst their many parcels.

Meanwhile, walking next to Severus Snape, wasn't her idea of a great and exciting outing. The silence between them was murder. You could cut the tension with a knife. Hermione recalled Dumbledore's words: _Severus, would you be so kind as to accompany Ms. Granger to Diagon Alley?_

Why would Dumbledore ask Snape, of all the people in the world, to go with her? Hermione would have rather gone with Draco Malfoy. But what could she do? She had no choice but to bite her tongue and allow him to go on as her company. Snape didn't seem to like the idea either. Though the entire time he said nothing, Hermione saw a couple less than friendly glances come her way.

Hermione didn't no why she needed an escort anyway. It's not like it was her first time going to Diagon Alley. She had been there dozens of times before. It may have been six years, but Hermione knew her way around, for such a place as this was impossible to forget.

"Well," said Hermione, "here we are." Hermione hesitated a moment, but placed her hands on the door knob. She had hoped Snape would wait outside, but her wish wasn't granted. He followed, hot on her heals. As Hermione walked a couple steps forward, she was immediately hit with a strong mist of dust, causing her to coughed loudly. Oddly enough, the dirt didn't seem to affect Snape.

"Mr. Ollivander?" choked Hermione, through the small dust cinders floating through the air. "Mr. Ollivander?" Whipping around the corner, on a bookcase ladder, came Mr. Ollivander, nearly falling to the floor. Ollivander never forgot a sale, so naturally, Hermione and Snape needed no introduction.

"Severus Snape. Hermione Granger. What do I owe this visit?"

"Mr. Ollivander," said Hermione, "I need to check the lost and found."

"Ah, lost a wand, I see." Ollivander climbed down from the bookcase ladder and walked behind the main counter. He bent down and picked up a dusty brown box and set it down on top of the counter. Hermione walked forward. Snape followed. "Well, let us see what we have here." Both watched as Mr. Ollivander rummaged through the box of wands. There were so many. So many shades, so many sizes. She wondered who they all belonged to. Only moments later, did he look at Hermione.

"Ah! Your wand." he said with a smile.

_My wand._ She had almost forgotten what it looked like. The deep brown color was enough to make her cry. Why had she ever left it behind?

When Hermione reached out to take it from Mr. Ollivander, something happened that she did not intend. Her wand shocked her. It was more than a simple electric charge however. Her wand literally spurt sparks at her fingertips. Hermione tried again. She reached out to take her wand once one, but it reacted in the very same way.

"Are you sure this is my wand, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, positive." Ollivander said, exchanging a curious glance with Snape.

"Okay. Then why is my own wand attacking me?"

"Apparently, it is angry with you." he chuckled lightly.

"What?" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Your wand is angry with you, Ms. Granger." Ollivander repeated.

"Very angry with you indeed." added Snape with a smirk.

"You always have to add something, don't you? said Hermione, turning her gaze to Snape. "This is ridiculous. Since when does a stick have emotions!"

At that moment, Hermione's wand leaped from Mr. Ollivander's hand, floating in mid air. Unexpectedly, Mr. Ollivander, dashed behind his counter. The wand had the nerve to cast a spell of it's own. It sent a bright blue lightening bolt toward Hermione. Thinking fast, Snape pulled her flush against him, protecting her from the high voltage, that instead, went through the shop window.

Once the danger was gone, Hermione and Snape immediately let go of one another as if they both had some contagious disease. Hermione mumbled her thanks.

"All wands," said Mr. Ollivander, as he reappeared from behind the counter, wiping off the dust from his clothes, "have emotions, Ms. Granger." He picked her wand up cautiously. "I'll find you a spare box."

* * *

Upon Mr. Ollivanders return, he handed Hermione a box, which contained her more than angry wand. She hesitated taking it at first, thinking it would burst into flames at the press of her touch. Hermione never knew wands could produce their own magic. She never knew they had emotions either. This posed a huge problem for Hermione. If she was unable to touch it, how was she suppose to do magic? Her wand was furious with her. She couldn't get near it without loosing a finger. If it hadn't been for Snape, she probably would have died in Ollivanders. 

Hermione glanced at Snape out of the corner of her eye. The black figure was emotionless. _The same old Snape_, she thought. The thank you she mumbled earlier, was sincere. She meant it. As they walked down the street, she wondered if he had heard it.

"Um, thank you," Snape looked at her, "for um, pulling me out of harms way earlier at Ollivander's."

"I heard you the first time, Ms. Granger." he said as he turned his gaze from her.

"You did?" Hermione said, a little bewildered. _He heard me._ "Well, I wasn't sure if you did. I just wanted to make sure." He gave no reply. Hermione sighed.

"Something wrong?" Snape asked. He sounded as though he didn't care.

"Do you have any idea why my wand has turned against me?" she asked hopefully as they continued to walk down the main street of Diagon Alley.

"Don't be silly. It has done no such thing." he said. "Your wand is...unhappy with you because you have abandoned it."

"And because I called it a stick." she added quickly. "Is that even normal behavior?"

"I have never seen a case like it." He looked at her. "But, I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to help."

"What if he can't-"

"I've never known you to be so negative, Ms. Granger." Snape interrupted. "If you want things to turn around for the better, you need to think more assertively. Constant doubting will get you no where."

Snape always had a way with words. Who knew those words could actually be words of wisdom and kindness? If Hermione had never met him before, she would have thought Snape an understanding person, rather than a confusing teacher, who resided in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"I suppose your..." she trailed off suddenly, as her eyes fell upon two old 'acquaintances' from the past.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to Fuuruma, iloveseverussnape, Katyes, bRaTsKi, and GerryPhanatic for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Oh no." Hermione stopped walking. Snape noticed and did the same.

"Ms. Granger, what is-"

"It's Malfoy." she said slowly. "And...Pansy Parkinson." Snape turned his attention to the couple walking on the other side of the street. It was indeed who Hermione said it was.

"Your point being?" Hermione looked at him, completely outraged.

"Are you serious? You know very well Professor Snape, that I do not get along with Malfoy. Pug-faced Pansy is bearable when she is on her own, but the two of them together..." Hermione's words didn't seem to be affecting Snape. She had a feeling they wouldn't. They were in fact, two of Snape's past Slytherins. And he always favored his Slytherins.

Hermione had no intention of seeing Malfoy. And she certainly had no intention of him stopping her on the street. She did, however, mention she would have preferred the company of Draco rather than Snape while at Diagon Alley. But seeing Malfoy now, Pansy included, made her stomach turn. There they were, walking hand in hand, so engrossed in one another.

"It must be love." said Hermione under her breath, as she watched them, still approaching. At that moment, she was grateful for Professor Snape's company.

Snape, however, wasn't exactly helping her predicament. He was, like always draped in black. He stood out more than the sun. Draco and Pansy would be stupid not to notice him.

"Would you please stop acting so childish, Ms. Granger?"

"Call it what you will, but I will not be subjected to a reunion with Draco Malfoy." said Hermione, as she walked toward a nearby book store.

"You might as well get it over with now." Hermione stopped. _What? _She turned around and walked back to him, slowly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"What do your instincts tell you?"

"My instincts tell me that I shouldn't be standing here in the open trying to figure out what you're talking about because that will only give Malfoy and his little girlfriend, most probably his wife, a chance to come over and ruin my day further." said Hermione incredibly fast. "Did I miss anything?" Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, at least you haven't lost your intelligence." Hermione smiled. _A compliment_, she thought. "No doubt from reading all those books." he said curtly. Her smiled faded. All her life, people had criticized her for reading books. Her friends, her parents, and Snape included. Hermione was past her breaking point.

"You can stay here...and chat with your two favorite pupils. I, on the other hand, have no more business in Diagon Alley." Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "I'm leaving. Enjoy yourself, _Professor_." She said his title with pure disgust and left without another word.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts, she told Dumbledore everything. Professor McGonagall was also in his office, so she too, heard the tale. Both of them were perplexed about the newly arisen situation with her wand. They had never known a wand to turn on it's witch or wizard. This made Hermione feel terrible. 

"What am I going to do? I need my wand to do magic."

"Some magic is wand-less." said Dumbledore, popping a lemon drop into his mouth. He then offered Hermione some.

"How can you eat candy at a time like this." she moaned. He took his handful of sweets away and placed them back in their dish on his desk. "I'm a horrible witch!"

"No you are not!" screamed McGonagall. "You were one of the best students to every grace Hogwarts with your presence."

"May I remind you that the key word there is 'were'." Hermione said grimly. "That's past history, Professor McGonagall."

"If you continue to put yourself down, all it will every be is past history." Hermione turned around to see Snape standing in the door way...again.

"I thought I left you in Diagon Alley." she said as she slumped back into her chair.

"You did." Snape said annoyed.

"Shouldn't you be talking with Malfoy right about now?"

"He did talk to me actually." Hermione shot up from her seat. Her eyes fell upon her most hated enemy. "You haven't changed a bit, Granger."

"Nor you." was all she could say. She turned to Snape. "You have an excellent way of making people hate you."

"Severus played no part in this." said Draco. Hermione was taken aback. _Did he just call Snape Severus?_

"You allow him to call you by your first name?" she asked Snape in a surprised tone. Snape nodded. "What is he, a fellow teacher or something?" Hermione laughed lightly. She stopped when she noticed no one else was. "What?"

"He is a teacher." said Dumbledore. Hermione laughed again.

"Oh, come on. He could barely pay attention in class." No one said any different. "You expect me to believe, Draco is a teacher?" Dumbledore nodded. "But...it makes no...you...I have to sit down." As Hermione took her seat, trying to comprehend the shook of Malfoy being a Hogwarts teacher, Dumbledore spoke.

"Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing your predicament." She looked up at him.

"And?" Dumbledore looked around at everyone else.

"And we would be more than delighted to help you, Hermione!"

"Does that include Malfoy?"

"Yes that includes me." She hated the fact that Draco Malfoy would have the opportunity to teach her something about magic. She was way smarter than him. Hermione looked at Dumbledore. He was waiting for her answer. For he knew she disliked Draco. His eyes were practically pleading for her to accept Draco. Hermione sighed in defeat.

"Oh, very well." Hermione crossed her arms.

"Excellent!" said Dumbledore.

"I suppose I can live with Draco," she swallowed, "helping me. But I'm not promising anything." she said as she glanced at Draco through the corner of her eye.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to weirdpeopleandthepickle, cordyangel, bRaTsKi, KellyRoxton, Fuuruma, iloveseverussnape, Katyes, craiziedaizie, and Anarane Anwamane for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

At the beginning of dinner, Dumbledore announced Hermione as Hogwart's guest. He said she would be remaining with them for the rest of the term. Hermione suspected as much.

Hermione sat in between Professor Dumbledore and, you guessed it, Snape.

On the up side, like always, there was a wide variety of food. It was just as Hermione had remembered it. Moist beef and chicken, roasted potatoes, steamed vegetables, and the sweetest desserts in the world. The elves truly out did themselves this time.

Despite the beautiful presentation before her, Hermione didn't eat much. Occasionally, she would sip from her goblet or a pop a piece of chicken into her mouth. It was all she could stomach at the moment.

"You're playing with your food, Ms. Granger." said Snape. His voice made her jump slightly. "Do you not like it?"

"No. I mean I like the food, yes. But my appetite isn't what it should be."

"Clearly." Hermione gave him a scowl. He ignored it. Severus Snape was probably the most confusing man Hermione had every met in her life. One minute, he would show the tinniest bit of compassion to another person. But then the next, he makes it disappear with the voice of one word. Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.

"I've been thinking," said Dumbledore. Hermione turned to listen. "I've been thinking that because you are unable to use your wand at the moment, there are very few subjects you can study."

"Yes?" She began to drink from her goblet.

"I was thinking you could begin with potions." She abruptly sit back her pumpkin juice and began to cough. Many pairs of eyes fell upon her, Snape's included.

"Um...I'm sorry," she said through light coughs. "What did you say?"

"I think it you should start with potions tomorrow."

"Potions? Really?" Hermione did not want to start potions tomorrow. Snape had been with her all day. She didn't want to see him tomorrow too. Hermione tried to get out of it. "Potions?"

"Yes." said Dumbledore.

"I know Potions is very meaningful," she said as she set down her goblet, "but doesn't Professor Snape have classes tomorrow. There's no way he could find time for me."

"Nonsense. It has already been decided."

"It's all ready decided?" said Hermione completely livid as she turned to look at Snape, who met her eyes immediately.

"Yes, it is." said Dumbledore calmly. "Potions is a very important part of magic. And a very complicated one. Why not do the challenging material first?"

"Well, when you put it that way Professor, I guess it's a lovely idea." she said through clenched teeth, breaking away from Snape's gaze.

"Great! I'll the rest to you two then." said Dumbledore, helping himself to another piece of chocolate cake. It was his third slice.

"Beautiful." said Hermione as she watched him drop the cake onto his plate.

"Because of my classes, I was going to have you come during dinner tomorrow night." Hermione returned her gaze to Snape, amazed he their sessions planned out already.

"You sound as though you have changed your mind." she said hopefully.

"I think I just might." he said. "It seems your lack of appetite is questioning my current plan."

"What?"

"I don't need you coming down to my classroom to mix potions and then you suddenly faint because you're so famished. Making potions and getting sick do not mix."

"Okay, firstly, I'm not famished. If I was hungry, do you really think I would just sit here? I would be an idiot to pass up the food before me. And secondly," she paused, "since when did you start caring about other people's welfare?"

"I don't know what you're taking about, Ms Granger."

"Fine. Keep your secrets, Professor Snape." she said. Hermione sighed heavily. "I appreciate your concern, Professor. However, you do not need to reschedule on my account. I can assure you nothing will happen. The sooner we get through this the better. Do we have an agreement?" Snape cocked an eyebrow, unsure of her bargain.

"Agreed."

Time will only tell what tomorrow night would bring...

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to KieraLee, iloveseverussnape, bRaTsKi, GerryPhanatic, Angelbabe385, Hermes, and Katyes for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hermione took the liberty of sleeping in. She didn't wake until eleven in the morning, causing her to miss breakfast. The day was nearly half gone when she decided to open her eyes.

Hermione knew she would have to be well rested if she wanted to survive a midnight potions lesson with the most strict professor in all of Hogwarts. Plus, Hermione had no desire to fall asleep over a simmering cauldron.

Hermione's quarters were, unfortunately, only three doors down from Snape's. After dinner, Mr. Filch, followed closely by Mrs. Norris, escorted her to her new lodgings. She was certain Filch lived down here too, though she didn't know where. Hermione could picture both him and Snape lurking around the corners of every hallway.

Apparently, the only vacant rooms in Hogwarts were located in the dungeon. The cold, dark, and eerily quiet dungeon. Only a snake could survive down here. The head of Slytherin was no doubt more than happy about his living situation. Snape had probably requested such quarters on his first day of teaching. Hermione, on the other hand, had no liking for it.

Hermione's quarters were extremely cold and dark. She would have loved to have put a warming charm on the room, but she was unable to. Instead, she hesitantly asked Snape if he would do it for her. She was surprised when he said yes. When Snape said the spell, Hermione began to envy his ability to do what she could not. He left without a word, not even a good night. Hermione expected as much.

The room was an average size, with a connecting washroom. There was nothing too extravagant about the chamber. There was a dresser, a writing desk in the corner, a small sofa, and a king size bed. A very inviting king size bed covered with the softest silk imaginable.

Hermione didn't even notice the two bookcases filled with novels until she awoke this morning. She noticed some of the books were almost twelve inches thick. She assumed they were a welcoming gift from Dumbledore. Hermione also found, that in the dresser, there were clothes for her to wear during the duration of her stay.

Oddly enough, they were muggle clothes.

But, Hermione found no jeans like she would have liked. She only discovered pressed, wrinkle-free dress pants and shirts. And, there were a couple of long skirts as well. These clothes wouldn't have been her first choice. But nevertheless, Hermione would definitely have to thank Dumbledore the next time she saw him.

Hermione knew Dumbledore had to be behind it.

* * *

"You missed breakfast, Ms. Granger." said Dumbledore as she entered the Great Hall. Hermione smiled. 

"Yes. I thought it best to be well rested for my 'potion lesson'."

"In a way, that is a good approach, Hermione," said Dumbledore, "however, sleep is not the only energy one needs. Breakfast is after all, the most important meal of the day."

"Or so they say." Hermione countered.

As Hermione took her seat at the Head Table, most of the professors were already beginning to eat their lunch. There was McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Trelawney, _and_ even Malfoy.

Hermione still couldn't believe Draco was a teacher. She would have bet any amount of money that he would have turned out exactly like his father, just as cruel and as cold-hearted. But, Hermione was entitled to her mistakes. Even if they did involve Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dumbledore turned to face her. "Thank you for the clothes." said Hermione, as she gestured toward her outfit. She currently wear a pair of black dress pants and a light purple blouse, with matching shoes. "Where did you ever find such style, Professor?"

"My niece is the fashion witch."

"Literally?" asked Hermione, eyebrows raised. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Oh, no! She hasn't a magical bone in her body. But, she is a wiz when it comes to clothes, at least for muggles. I owled her when you and Severus went to Diagon Alley. She was more than happy to help."

_Dumbledore has a muggle in his family? I never knew that._

"Um, would you be so kind as to thank her for me?" Dumbledore nodded and continued to eat his meal.

About halfway through lunch, Hermione noticed that Snape had not shown up. She, of course, could care less, but his absence during the mid day meal made her wonder where he was. Ever since Hermione had come back to Hogwarts, Snape had basically become her shadow.

"Where is Professor Snape?" she asked curiously. Dumbledore looked at her over the top his small frame glasses. "I mean, shouldn't he be here, eating lunch like the rest of us?"

"Severus is almost certainly in his classroom, preparing his lessons. One of which is most likely yours Hermione." She hadn't thought of that. "Why do you ask? Do you miss his presence?" Something made Hermione suddenly blush. She could feel her cheeks warm.

"What! No! I was just...curious." He raised an eyebrow. "That's all." Dumbledore said nothing as Hermione began to gobble down her ham and cheese sandwich.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to iloveseverussnape, Kelly Roxton, KieraLee, bRaTsKi, and Katyes for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hermione needed no guidance to get to Snape's classroom. She remembered the way.

As Hermione walked down the dungeon hallways, the air around her seemed to drop below zero. It was colder than she remembered it when she had arrived last night. Much colder. She hoped the classroom's temperature was warmer.

At night the dungeon was always quiet. The only thing Hermione heard was her own breathing and the click of her shoes on the stone floor. In any other situation, she would have turned back immediately. But, Hogwarts was the safest place Hermione knew and probably the safest in the world. She highly doubted anything would happen to her.

When Hermione reached the door that would lead into the classroom, she placed her hand over the knob. She proceed to twist it, but then stopped.

"Maybe I should knock first." she said to herself, as she removed her hand from the door knob. She made a fist and lightly knock on the door. There was no answer. _It should have been loud enough for him to hear_, Hermione thought. She tried again, then called out his name. "Professor Snape?" Again there was no answer. "Don't tell me he's not in there." She hesitantly opened the door, unsure of what she might find. "Professor..." Her eyes fell upon a sleeping Potions Master. _He's a asleep?_

"How dare he sleep! If I don't get to, neither does he..." she mumbled under her breath as she closed the door behind her entry.

There Snape sat, eyes closed, at his desk, with his feet resting atop it. He was lounging in his sleep.

As Hermione walked closer, she saw that his desk was covered in papers. _He must have been grading then._ Her eyes finally fell upon Snape's sleeping form. His hands were folded over his chest, head resting against the back of the chair. He looked so...peaceful.

It was too bad that Hermione had to wake him up.

Hermione walked casually to him. She leaned over to look at his face. _For an old guy, Snape doesn't have that many wrinkles. If he was younger, I might consider dating him._ Hermione stepped back. _Whoa!_

"Where did that come from?" she questioned herself. Her, dating Snape. Why would she ever think something like that? Trying to envision him in another way other than her teacher, made her skin crawl. She shuttered. "I think I might be getting too much sleep."

This time Hermione decided to give him a light tap on the shoulder.

"Rise and shine." she said. He didn't move. "Professor Snape?" He shifted slightly, but didn't open his eyes. "WAKE UP!"

"MUST," he started, "you yell?" Snape opened his eyes.

"I tapped you, but apparently it wasn't strong enough." Snape smirked. "Shall we."

Snape got up from his seat and walked over to a vacant desk. On it were various potion ingredients, mixing equipment, and of course, a cauldron. Hermione joined him by the desk.

"What will I be making?"

"You will be mixing a potion to cure boils. It was the very first potion you ever made." he added. "I'm sure you remember it."

"Vaguely." answered Hermione, scanning the desk's contents.

"Well, why not refresh your memory?" With that, he walked back over to his desk and began to grade a handful of second year essays, leaving Hermione standing alone.

"Um aren't you going to help me, or at least supervise?" Snape looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I mean, I haven't done this stuff in a long, long time." she said as she gestured toward the cauldron. "I could blow us both up."

"Oh, for heavens sake, Ms. Granger! You're not Neville Longbottom! You couldn't possibly blow us up. Only he could accomplish that."

* * *

Hermione had tried her hardest to perfect the curing boils potion. She had tried seven times. Sparks of fire splattered from the cauldron and once again, Snape had to clean up the unusable potion. 

Hermione placed her head on the desk. Why was this so hard? Snape was just as frustrated. He found it hard to believe that Hermione was unable to do this when so long ago she perfected it on her first try.

"Ms. Granger, you must try again."

"Why," she asked as she met his gaze, "so it can spew fire, or bubble over, or..." She stopped. "Oh, no!" Snape looked perplexed. "Don't you see? I've become Neville."

"Ms. Granger, don't say that." Snape said quickly.

"It's true. I've become Neville. With any luck the only thing I'll be good at is Herbology." She buried her head in her hands. She felt like crying.

"You are nothing like Longbottom." Hermione stood.

"I'm sorry. I've wasted your time."

"What?"

"I'm leaving." she said. "Lets face the facts! I can't do this potion!"

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"This is why you can't! You lack confidence!" he screamed. Hermione stepped back at his unexpected reaction. Snape sighed. "You must do this. You need to do this, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Of course I do." she answered.

"Then do it." he said simply. "Or, are you too afraid to do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

"I am not afraid!" she said, stepping to him, awakening her Gryfindor bravery.

"Prove it."

Hermione was never one to back down from a challenge. She was more than happy to accept his.

This time Snape stayed to watch. Hermione was chopping and dicing and smashing ingredients. She simmered, boiled, and stirred. And before she knew it, Hermione had successfully made a potion to cure boils.

When Snape approved her mixture and said she was free to go, Hermione was over come with the urge to celebrate. She began to jump and shout and dance around like she had just won the lottery. She even found herself giving Snape a hug. And in her sudden celebration, Hermione also gave him a small peck on the lips. That's right, the lips.

Snape was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Hermione, on the other hand, said her goodbye to him as though nothing happened. He was left there, alone, standing in his classroom, unable to move.

Meanwhile, Hermione walked down the dungeon halls to her bedroom, completely overwhelmed on finally mastering the potion. Only when she touched the door knob to her quarters did she realize what she had done.

"Oh...my...god. I just kissed Professor Snape."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	10. Chapter 10

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to cordyangel, KellyRoxton, iloveseverussnape, GerryPhanatic, Mirlanthiriel, Katyes, bRaTsKi, SeverusSnape'sLove, and Fuuruma for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

With Snape three doors down, sleep did not come that night.

Hermione blamed herself. If she hadn't have got caught up in all the excitement in the first place, she would be sleeping right now, and not thinking about her old potions professor in a non teacher like way.

And oh, how she _thought_ of him. She began to imagine what it would be like to give him a real kiss, to feel his hands on her body...

Of course, Hermione immediately pushed the thoughts aside. But, every time she began to doze off, she was met with Snape's piercing black eyes.

_His dreamy...black eyes..._

"NO! No dreamy black eyes!" screamed Hermione for the one millionth time as she paced the floor. She would probably fall through it in a couple of hours. "Just cold, malicious, unattractive eyeballs!"

Hermione argued with herself throughout the night. She kept saying things like, 'why me?' and 'how could this have happened?'

"How am I ever to face him again? It's bad enough that Snape is so intimidating. You hate to go to him for anything. I'm certain he'll want to speak with me." She flopped down on her bed, gazing at the ceiling. Hermione sighed. "He'll probably hunt me down like a werewolf..."

* * *

"I'm sure it was an accident." Snape assured himself as he get dressed for the day. "Most definitely." 

Like Hermione, Snape contemplated the kiss. Though he didn't pace in the darkness, his sleep was indeed limited.

What if, and this is a big 'what if'. What if Hermione had meant to kiss him? Snape found that hard to believe. He pushed the thought away. A girl...no wait, Hermione was a _woman_. A woman like that would never want a man like him.

And besides, he was once her professor. It would be highly inappropriate.

As Snape fastened his black cloak around his neck, he walked to the door, preparing to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he opened the door, he saw Hermione, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping on the stone floor, waiting for him.

Snape was beyond surprised. He hadn't expected to see Hermione for...well, he hadn't expected to see Hermione ever again. He knew she had to be embarrassed.

Hermione thought it best to take the snake head on. _Lets just get this over with_, she thought. And she prayed her thoughts of Snape would go away. She figured she would find him first, rather than him finding her. Hermione felt this way she had the upper hand.

"You're up a little early, aren't you? I thought you didn't eat breakfast."

"I eat breakfast!" she said defensively. "And besides, I'm not here to talk about breakfast."

"Clearly." Snape said as he closed the door behind his exit. He began to walk. Hermione fell in step with him. "Well?" _This should be interesting_, he thought.

"Um, I would like to thank you for baring with me last night as I tried to make the potion." started Hermione.

"And your real reason for this visit would be?"

"Oh, you know perfectly well why I'm here! Don't make this any harder than it has to be!" she screamed. "I'm sure you want to talk about...what happen last night."

"Actually," he yawned, "I don't."

"Good, because I ha-" She stopped. "Wait, what?" _Did he not notice the kiss?_ Maybe he didn't. It did take Hermione about five minutes to register what had happened herself. "Do you not remember-"

"Oh, no, I remember. You're not that lucky, Ms. Granger." The upper hand Hermione thought she had was long gone.

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

"So, you're not mad?" She gave a small smile.

"Your behavior was completely inappropriate." Her smile faded. "But..."

"But what?" she asked.

"But it was completely expected." Hermione's eyes lit with surprise. "You were rather spirited. Though the kiss, I thought was a little over the top." Hermione felt herself blush.

"So, do you pardon my action?" He sighed as they turned a corner.

"Yes."

"Just like that?" asked Hermione. "You're-"

"Yes. You are...forgiven, Ms. Granger. And coming from a Slytherin, I suggest you take it." Hermione became ecstatic. "And it's probably best we don't mention it to anyone."

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Oh, I could just hug you!" Snape raised an eyebrow. "But I won't!" she added quickly.

"Am I that irresistible?" Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Very funny."

"Nevertheless, in the future do try to restrain yourself, Ms. Granger."

"Excuse me?" She became somewhat offended. "You do know that kiss wasn't intentional, don't you?" She said to him as they entered the Great Hall.

"Whatever you makes you sleep at night..." he mumbled under his breath so only he could hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he said casually. Hermione eyed him curiously, but thought nothing of it.

"Will I be brewing another potion tonight?" she asked.

"That all depends." he said. "Will I have to endure another outburst?"

"Didn't you just say we weren't going to mention that any more?" Hermione said annoyed.

"No. I said not to mention it to anyone." He smirked. "There's a difference." He gave half a smile. And Hermione found itwickedly attractive...

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to cordyangel, bRaTsKi, coldqueen, Kathryn Isabella, bloodwitch88, glassdragon 2, kiwi6498, KellyRoxton, A Lee En, and iloveseverussnape for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Tonight you will be starting the Poly Juice Potion." said Snape as he gathered up the last of his essays.

This time when Hermione arrived, Snape had not been sleeping. He was in fact wide awake and answered her call before she entered his classroom.

"The Poly Juice Potion?"

"You do at least remember this one, don't you?" asked Snape. Hermione knew exactly what he was referring to. She remembered secretly making this potion in her second year. While Harry and Ron turned into Crabe and Goyle, Hermione mistakenly ended up with fur, four paws, and a tail.

"How could I forget?" she said.

"Well, then, get started." He went back to marking papers.

"May I ask you a question?" She paused when he looked at her. "Why such an advance potion?" Snape rolled his eyes. He was clearly annoyed.

"The Headmaster does not want you just focusing on potions. You need to still refresh your memory on the other subjects, so he asked me to give you an advance potion because they require more time to make. The Poly Juice Potion take a m-"

"A month, I know." said Hermione. Snape scowled at her.

"It takes a _month_ to make. Hence this potion does not require you to be here every night. And in those days you are not here, Professor Dumbledore wishes you to spend time with the other professors and learn those topics as well.

"You will, of course, have to balance your time accordingly. I will expect this potion to be made in exactly one months time. I suspect you will have it ready." He paused. "You didn't seem to have any trouble making it in your second year. It was not...perfect, but you did complete quite nicely. Very impressive for a 12 year old."

_Did Snape just compliment me?_

"You call transforming into an oversized cat, 'quite nicely'?" Snape sighed.

"I am a Potion's Master. It is my job to make and know my potions. Despite all my years of training, I don't know everything-"

"What's your point?" interrupted Hermione, very boldly. For some unknown reason, Snape admired her sudden burst of courage to cut him off in mind sentence, for the second time. He still spoke in a commanding tone.

"My point is," he paused, "you can't punish yourself for every wrong thing you have done in your life. Everyone is entitled to mistakes, Ms. Granger."

"I know that." she said.

"Apparently you don't." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. "The sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be. And," he added, "the faster you will gain your powers back." Hermione gave him a smile. "What?"

"Um, it...its just, you believe in me." Her smile never faded. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Snape watched her intently and Hermione waited for a Slytherin reply. But she did not receive one.

"Um, your welcome." _Your welcome? Why did I say that?_ "Well," Snape cleared his throat, "you should really begin the, uh, potion."

"Yeah. Sure." said Hermione. She made her way over to the cauldron sitting on one of the desks. As she began to pour in the first ingredient, she heard Snape speak.

"Try not to grow a tail this time."

_Cute_, Hermione thought, stirring the potion as she smiled.

* * *

Tonight when Hermione left Snape's classroom, she was not scheduled to come back for another two days. 

"Two days without Snape!" she said as she settled into bed. "Well, not completely without him. I'm sure I'll see him during meal time and possibly in the halls. But other than that, I won't see him." Hermione pulled the covers up to her chin.

_I won't see him?_

"Am I starting to enjoy Snape's company?" she said unbelieving of her words.

No matter how many time she told herself otherwise, she was beginning to become accustomed to Snape's presence. She had only been at Hogwarts for three days. And oddly enough, Snape had some how managed to occupy apart of each.

The Snape Hermione interacted with now was completely different from the one she knew years ago.

_Try not to grow a tail this time._

"How could he say that to me?" she said smiling, while watching the ceiling.

Hermione was beginning to see a whole new side of him. A helpful side; a caring side. And for Snape, those were very unusual qualities for him to possess and it was very usual for him to show them, especially to a Gryfindor.

Hermione sat up in bed.

"No. I can't possibly..." But Hermione was.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to iloveseverussnape, bRaTsKi, kiwi6498, bloodwitch88, KellyRoxton, coldqueen, gigi, screwtheperfectlife, GerryPhanatic, Katyes, and SeverusSnape'sLove for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Hermione planned to sleep in this morning, but her sweet slumber was interrupted by a loud thud on her door. She pulled the covers off her head and lifted it slightly looking at the door, eyes barely open. She reluctantly, and very slowly, got out of bed.

Hermione always looked a mess in the morning. All her joints were stiff, her curls were nothing more but wild frizzy knots, and the left side of her face contained her hand print after hours of sleeping on it.

As Hermione walked to the door, she wiped her eyes, trying to rid the sleep in them. Another loud knock came.

"I'm coming!" she screamed. Hermione was planning to kill who ever stand on the other side. She reached out and turned the door knob. At the same time she asked, "Who's there?" Her question was more than answered. The door wasn't even halfway opened when Snape came rushing through the entrance, closing the door behind him.

Before Hermione could protest, he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to him, giving her a more than passionate kiss. Hermione remain frozen in place, completely surprised, letting him kiss her. His lips were unbelievably soft, almost like velvet. He was gentle, but firm and he didn't try to hid his hunger. It was probably the best kiss she had ever had in her life.

When Snape finally broke away, Hermione woke up, sweat beads dancing on her entire body. Her breath was heavy and she was just inches from falling off the bed.

KNOCK

Hermione's eyes shot to the door. Considering what her mind just conjured, she was wasn't so sure she should open it.

_Snape would never do that...would he?_ Hermione didn't know what to believe. Though the dream was short, it held quite a bit of emotion. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The way Snape just appeared and took what he wanted. Or more accurately, who he wanted. She gave a small laugh.

_Of course he wouldn't. That would just be...weird._

"It was that damn kiss!" she shouted out loud, remembering that night in Snape's classroom.

KNOCK

"Who is at that damn door!" She took a breath as she got out of bed. When she reached the door, she opened it.

There were two students fighting. Punching and kicking and pulling. Both boys, both Slytherins. They must have collided with her door several times.

"STOP!" The boys didn't stop. "STOP THIS!" She screamed as loud as she could and yet they didn't cease. The only other thing she could think of was to get Snape. He was the last person she wanted to see. She tried again. "STOP!" Nothing. She was given no choice. She ran door a couple doors and stopped at Snape's.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be so weird." Hermione unconsciously began to fiddle with her hair, smooth out her shirt, and wipe the sweat from her face. "What am I doing?" She knocked on the door. "Seve...Um, Professor?" she called.

She heard the lock click and the door opened. Seconds later, Snape stood before her. Hermione suddenly forgot what to say. The dream flooded her mind and she began to mix it with other thoughts...

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione shook her head. "Did you want something?"

"Um, yes." She slowly remembered her reason for knocking. "Yes. Two of your Slytherins are fighting in front of my door. I thought you might want to know."

"What?" he said as he looked down the hall. He saw them. "Joyner and Steele." He sighed as he closed his door, locking it as well. "It figures."

"They do this often?" Hermione fell into step with him.

"Every waking moment." he answered as he quicken his pace. Joyner had pulled out his wand and tried to jinx Steele. Steele dodged it and it went hurdling toward Hermione. She hadn't noticed. Hermione was too busy trying not to make contact with Snape. She didn't want to get too close to him.

"May I suggest a new type of discipline-" she stopped when Snape suddenly pulled her against him. _Oh, no. Not again_, she thought. Hermione's gaze was pulled to the right of her and saw the problem moving down the hall.

"A jinx." she said. It wasn't what she thought. Disappointment suddenly filled her. She felt Snape's gaze on her. Hermione looked up. "Um, thank you."

They must have stood like that for three minutes, complete unaware of the audience. Snape enjoyed the warmth of her body against his, the feel of her palms against his chest. The sudden urge to save her from a harmless jinx, only sealed the deal. He mentally slapped himself.

_Have you gone crazy!_

"Try to be more careful, Ms. Granger." Hermione had a feeling that he really wanted to say 'your welcome', but decided not to because of his students staring at them.

"I will." she said as they finally separated. Hermione felt displeased at their departure. Snape cleared his throat and went back to the matter at hand.

"Mister Joyner. Mister Steele. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!" "YOU TWO ARE THE WORST STUDENTS HOGWARTS HAVE EVER SEEN!" Hermione jumped at his change in attitude and tone of voice. "The headmaster has persuaded my lenience for you. That is the _only_ reason you still reside here. This is the last straw. You endangered another person-"

"But Professor Snape, I didn't even-"

"SILENCE!" Hermione found herself siding with the two delinquents. "You will wait for me in Professor Dumbledore office. Now, go." Joyner and Steele quickly scattered off.

"Are you going to expel them?"

"Probably. Why?" he said not moving to look at her.

"I just think its a little harsh." Snape slowly turned around. He saw her moving to got back into her room. "No one even got hurt." Snape put his arm in front of her stopping her movement. Hermione looked at him.

_Why do I always voice my opinion at the wrong time?_

"You almost did." he said.

"The key word there is 'almost'. I'm fine. There is no reason for you to expel them." Hermione proceed to move his arm but then said. "And if the jinx had hit me, nothing drastic would have happened."

"You would have spent all day in the hospital wing." Hermione sighed and cocked her head to the side. She smiled.

"You know Professor Dumbledore will convince you otherwise."

"I know."

"Then why send them to Dumbledore's office? Why not just give them a detention and be done with it?"

"I do have a reputation to up hold, you know." Hermione scowled. Snape did not expect that.

"So you can't show a little mercy every once and a while?" Snape went to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "I have to get dressed now. So, if you will excuse me." She moved his arm out of her way in an unfriendly fashion. Snape was surprised at her sudden contact. He watched her disappeared into her room. He, however, did not expect Hermione to slam the door in his face.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	13. Chapter 13

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to iloveseverussnape, KellyRoxton, and Murphyangel for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When Hermione came down to breakfast, she saw Snape sitting in his usually seat. Her chair was between him and Dumbledore. Hermione had no desire to sit next to him this morning for two reasons.

Reason number one, she was angry with him. Hermione thought Snape completely overreacted when dealing with the two feuding Slytherin students. She felt expelling them was absolutely unnecessary. _A simple jinx never hurt anybody_, she thought. She secretly hoped Dumbledore would change his mind.

And reason number two, and the most important reason which over rides reason number one is that Hermione was thinking about Snape in a not so teacher like way.

The dream she had only an hour ago was still in her mind. Hermione desperately tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't budge. She believed the only reason for such thoughts was because of the kiss she had accidentally gave him on the first night of her magical recovery.

Hermione had no intention such things to happen. She kept telling herself it was an accident and it meant nothing. She thought after confronting Snape about what she had did, it would be over and she would never have to think about that kiss again. But now, Hermione had another kiss to contemplate.

The kiss, of course, Hermione knew wasn't real. But when she mixed the imagination of her dream with the reality of the small peck she gave Snape, her mind exploded with unbelievable images she knew where highly inappropriate.

Seeing Snape only made her situation worse. Luckily, to Hermione's relief, she didn't have to worry about potions for two days. That meant, she wouldn't see Snape as much as she had been. It would only be during meals and maybe a couple times in the halls. And if she wasn't careful, she just might see him when she closed her eyes at night. Her dreams already posed as a problem. She could only hope that they wouldn't become an every night thing.

Instead of taking her seat beside Snape, Hermione walked over to Professor McGonagall who sat on Dumbledore's right side.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Good morning, Ms. Granger," she said with a smile. Hermione smiled in return.

"I was wondering, if you are free to help me master Transfiguration again? That is, later this evening of course."

"Certainly," Minerva said happily. "My last class ends at four. Will you be ready by then?"

"I think so."

"Then I will see you at four." Hermione gave her a short smile then nodded her goodbye.

Hermione then moved to Dumbledore's left side. She reached around and grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"Hello," said Hermione with a smile to Dumbledore. She tried not to look at Snape, though she could see his black robes out of the corner of her eye.

"Hermione," replied Dumbledore with a smile just as wide as hers. "Won't you sit?"

"Um, actually no," she said. "I was just getting something on the go. I have work to do." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Hermione explained. "Because I don't have to worry about potions for a couple of days, I thought I would spend some time with my wand. Its already furious with me. I should really try to master it again."

"That you should." Hermione turned to leave, when he spoke again. "By the way, how is potions?" She froze. She knew Snape's head had turned.

"Its...its fine," she said, turning back around. "I was able to complete the potion for curing boils and currently Professor Snape has me working on the Poly Juice Potion, by your request I believe."

"Ah, yes," he smiled. "What will you be working on in the mean time?"

"Transfiguration. I just discussed it with Professor McGonagall."

"You will definitely need your wand for that." Snape always had to add his two cents. Hermione bit her tongue and ignored his comment.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, I have to go practice." With that, Hermione turned on her heel and left the Great Hall. Dumbledore brought his attention to Snape.

"Is everything all right between you two," he asked.

"Define 'all right'," Snape said, watching Hermione's retreating back.

"There aren't any problems, are there, Severus?"

"Why would you think there were problems?"

"I'm sensing some...emotions between the two of you." Snape looked at him. "At the current time, I'm aware of quite a bit of hostility."

"Hostility?"

"On Hermione's part," Dumbledore said. "You haven't done anything to upset her have you?"

"No," he answered quickly. Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well, she was a little overturned with me this morning."

"What did you do," Dumbledore asked in an expecting tone.

"I DID NOTHING," Snape roared, his voice echoing of the walls, turning many heads his way. He quieted. "She brought my attention to Joyner and Steele fighting in the dungeon halls. So like any other person, I go to try and fix the problem. But, when I tried to rectify the situation, Ms. Granger becomes livid with me because she doesn't agree with my methods." He paused. "And apparently you don't either."

"Mister Joyner and Mister Steele didn't qualify for expulsion, Severus," Dumbledore said, chuckling in-between words. "I would have to agree with Hermione."

"Typical," he huffed. "Gryfindors always stick together."

"As do Slytherins," Dumbledore countered. Snape rolled his eyes.

"It's positively unbelievable that she would even dare interfere with my techniques."

"And even more unbelievable that you let it get to you," said Dumbledore quickly.

"I beg your pardon." Snape was staring straight through him.

"It is clear that Ms. Granger is influencing your decisions." He smiled.

"That is the most," Snape said as he stood from his chair, "ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life."

"Believe what you will, Severus. But like it or not, Hermione's opinion matters to you."

"It most certainly does not," he hissed as he made his way out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore watched him go. Minerva spoke to him.

"Albus, what is wrong with Severus?"

"Hermione Granger is what is wrong with him, Minerva," he said to her, smiling. "She had found a way under his skin."

"You speak as though that is a good thing, Albus."

"Only time will tell," he said with a questioning eyebrow raised.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	14. Chapter 14

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to PioPeli, iloveseverussnape, GerryPhanatic, Kellyroxton, bRaTsKi, A Lee En, screwtheperfectlife, Anarane Anwamane, coldqueen, bloodwitch88, Katyes, Joani, Murphyangel, and Fuuruma for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Snape stalked down the hallways, more than angry at the world.

_The nerve of Dumbledore suggesting such a thing. That girl is not getting under my skin!_

But Hermione was. There was something about her that made Snape react differently. Because of her, he wasn't acting like himself.

Snape found himself accepting her thank you, helping her rediscover her magic, saving her life when it didn't need saving, and he took her verbal abuse, though it wasn't really discourteous.

Hermione Granger was simply a charming Gryfindor who had lost her way. For some reason, Snape wanted to help her find it again. In a way he felt obligated to help her.

Snape had never treated Harry or Ron with the greatest of respect. He disliked them, that was no secret. Hermione's state was conjured because of their deaths. Because both of them are gone, Snape feels he should do his best to help Hermione as a gift to her best friends. For Snape knew that Harry and Ron would hate to see Hermione like this.

* * *

"If I have to make another trip to Diagon Alley..."

Hermione tore her room apart looking for her wand. She could have sworn she laid it on the dresser, but when she went to get it, it was no where to be found.

"There is no way it could have floated back to Ollivander's! I haven't had it that long," she screamed as she threw any empty box.

"Ow!" Hermione stopped and turned around. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"That thought crossed my mind," she said going back to look for her wand, cursing to herself that she left the door open. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"What are you doing, Granger," he said as he stepped in.

"Well, if you must know," she stood and faced him, "I'm looking for my wand. I didn't invite you in."

"Don't worry," he smiled. "I won't be staying long."

"Good! That will give me time to understand what is happening to me," said Hermione, thinking of her dream about Snape.

"What's happening to you," asked Draco.

"Nothing, don't worry about." She crossed her arms. "Um, so what did you want?"

"I need to know when you are planning to start the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Later today would work." Hermione laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I teach it," he said simply.

"That's what you teach!" He nodded. "This is unbelievable. I should be the one teaching you!" Hermione sighed. "I can't do it today anyway. I'm suppose to see Professor McGonagall later. Tomorrow I could, but she may want a double session. And after tomorrow, I have to go back to potions. I have a very complicated schedule."

"How is potions," Draco asked, a comical smile on his face.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP ASKING ME THAT," she screamed.

"Is it that bad?" Draco knew Hermione couldn't stand Snape. But what Draco, and everyone else for that matter, didn't know was where she currently stand on the subject. Hermione didn't know if she hated him.

"Potions is fine..."

"So, it's Severus you hate?"

"I don't hate Severus," she said. Then she quickly said, "I mean Snape. I don't hate Snape."

"So, you like him." Hermione took this completely the wrong way.

"I do not!"

"Wh-"

"I do not like him! And I dare you to say otherwise!" Hermione stopped and thought about what she just said. She tried desperately to correct her mistake. "I mean, he is a teacher. I'm not suppose to like him." Draco raised an eyebrow. "And besides, he is a Slytherin. If it were my choice, I would have nothing to do with him. Or you," she added quickly. "But seeing as I have no choice at the moment, I must bare with the both of you."

"You're a weird one, Granger." She smiled faintly as Draco turned to leave, but then stopped. "Oh, there was something else." Hermione thought she was going to die.

"What else?"

"The annual Halloween Masquerade Ball is approaching."

"The what?"

"The annual Halloween Masquerade Ball." Hermione was confused.

"Hogwarts has a masquerade ball?"

"Every Halloween. It is the fifth of many. A new tradition." Hermione walked over to her dresser and began to look in the drawers for her wand.

"So, why are you telling me?"

"Dumbledore requests your presence," Draco said as he dodged a green shirt that Hermione had just thrown. "He thinks it will do you good."

"Well, you'll have to tell him I can't make it-YES," she screamed as she finally found her wand in the bottom drawer, hiding all the way in the back. "How did it get in there I wonder?"

"You cannot decline your invitation, Granger." Hermione set the box with her wand in it down on the dresser and approached Draco.

"Why can't I?"

"Because you just can't."

"That's not even a reason!"

"Look," Draco said, "I don't make the rules. You have a problem with it, talk to Albus." Draco walked away from her and took his exit. Hermione followed.

"Fine! I will," she shouted after him as she stepped into the hall.

"You will what?" Hermione jumped ten feet in the air and a small scream escaped her lips. When she turned around, she saw Snape standing there. He was on his way to his classroom. Snape had no intention to see Hermione, but seeing how she was standing right there...

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she said as she walked back into her room. Snape took his own entrance. Hermione noticed and said, "Do all Slytherin take it upon themselves to enter another person's room without waiting to be invited?"

"You wouldn't have invited me in anyway," he said plainly. "You seem to be a little angry with me."

"Yes, I am." Snape didn't expect her to admit it. "So, did you expel the two students," Hermione asked as she went to retrieve her wand.

_I knew that was what it was_, he thought.

"Your wish was granted," he said. "The Headmaster did not...approve." A small smile graced her lips, but when she turned around, Hermione saw Snape's expression. Her smile faded. For some reason, she felt horrible.

"Oh, gosh. I can't believe I'm doing this." Hermione walked over to Snape. She took a big breath. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I know you didn't appreciate me and my opinion earlier this morning. I shouldn't have interfered. I should have just went back in my room and let you handle it."

"Its okay-"

"No, its not," she said. "If it wasn't for me, you would have got your wish and those two little hooligans wouldn't be in class right now. Knowing me, I probably influenced the wrong kind of decision. Those two boys were probably meant to be expelled."

"Dumbledore did not approve the expulsion because the students were not in violation of any of the rules."

"Fighting is a violation."

"Not a big enough one for expulsion I'm afraid," Snape said in a disappointed tone. Snape's gaze began to scan her room. "I simply love what you've done with the place."

"Ha! Very funny." During Hermione's search for her wand, she had managed to destroy her room completely. Her clothes, pillows, bed sheet, and books were thrown everywhere. "I eventually found what I was looking for," she said pointing to her wand box.

"Any luck with that," Snape asked curiously.

"I haven't touched it since. I thought I'd lost it again. Malfoy was no help."

"Draco was here?" Hermione nodded.

"He asked about Defense Class." She sighed. "I still can't believe I have to learn something from Draco. Never thought I'd see the day. You've always thought highly of them." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Slytherins always stick together, Ms. Granger." She laughed lightly.

"Draco also spoke of a Halloween ball?"

"Ah, the ball," Snape said in a low tone.

"You don't seem to happy about it."

"I'm not. I could do without," he said.

"Draco also said participation was mandatory. I can't decline my invitation."

"No one can decline their invitation, Ms. Granger. The Headmaster won't allow it." He paused. "You don't seem to thrilled either."

"Well oddly enough, like you, I'm not," she said simply. "I came here to improve my health, not go to parties and have fun."

"You can't live your life without fun." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You're talking to me about fun," she said in between light giggles. "What do you know about fun?"

"People define fun in many different ways, Ms. Granger," he said. "Being a wild one can be fun for one person, while being a calm one can be just as much fun for another. It all depends on your point of view. If I remember correctly, the Yule Ball was in you fourth year. You went and I would imagine you had a good time."

"Well of course I had a good time," she said. "I was fourteen. All girls love dancing when they're fourteen."

"It really doesn't matter what you think. Dumbledore will make you attend." Hermione knew Snape was right. Dumbledore always had a way of convincing people to do the most unlikely things.

Hermione need to master her wand, which meant Snape had to leave. In the spirit of changing the subject Hermione spoke.

"Shouldn't you be teaching some frightened third years right about now?"

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	15. Chapter 15

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to mysticpam, bRaTsKi, SeverusSnape'sLove, iloveseverussnape, .pityfulanonymous., A Lee En, Kathryn Isabella, KellyRoxton, screwtheperfectlife, hpobsessor, Katyes, KieraLee, GigaDragonPuffMaster, Anarane Anwamane, Murphyangel, and coldqueen for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Professor Dumbledore, please!"

"No."

"Please," Hermione begged once more.

Hermione had been trying to persuade Dumbledore for 20 minutes to wave her invitation to the Halloween Masquerade Ball. She saw no point in her going. Her efforts proved to be worthless. It wasn't going so well.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Hermione, this is not a negotiation," said Dumbledore.

"There is no reason for me to attend this-"

"That's ridiculous," he interrupted. "The ball will do you well. Hermione, I imagined you would have been thrilled."

"With all do respect, sir," she started, "I didn't come back to Hogwarts to go dancing. And besides, I'm probably the worse dancer in the world." He chuckled lightly. "And what is so funny?"

"You sound like Severus."

"Excuse me," Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Severus has the same attitude towards the ball as you do. He sees it as a waste of time. And he also thinks his dancing skills aren't the best." He paused. "Its odd you would think the same of yourself," he said curiously.

"Okay firstly," Hermione rose from her seat, "if you're implying that I hate parties, you couldn't be more wrong. I love getting together with people and having fun and dancing, even if I make a fool of myself," she laughed lightly. "But," she added quickly, "there is a time and a place for everything. This however, isn't the greatest of times for me," she said softly.

And Hermione wasn't just referring to magic...

"I would see it as the perfect time."

"Well of course you would." She walked over to one of Dumbledore's many book shelves and took in his wide variety of novels. "You have an open mind about everything. Nothing ever dampens your spirits."

"That's true," he said admiring himself. "Was there a secondly?" Hermione thought. Yes, there was a second point actually.

"And secondly," she turned to face him, "people have fun in many different ways. I enjoy the occasionally party, but not every one is the same. Professor Snape is obviously not a wild one..." she trailed off. Hermione was quoting Snape's words. But more importantly, she was defending him!

_Why am I defending him?_

"I will agree with you there, Hermione," said Dumbledore, breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah, well, um..."

"You're going to the ball, Hermione."

"But-"

"It's settled. You are going and you will have a wonderful time." Hermione opened her mouth to protest once more, but thought against it. There was no way to persuade him otherwise.

"This is completely unfair," she muttered to herself. "What ever happened to democracy..."

Hermione continued talking to herself as she departed from Dumbledore's office. She was gone before Dumbledore got a chance to wave his farewell.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it, it was October 31 and The Halloween Masquerade Ball was here. Dumbledore's niece again, was kind enough to send Hermione an outfit. The dress she received was breath taking. 

The gown was three shades. The top was light gray. The middle faded into a darker shade of gray, until finally, the bottom flowed into black. The dress was sleeveless and low cut in the back. And the gown was gracefully splashed with glitter from top to bottom. It fit her body perfectly, showing off every curve. The shoes were a light shade of silver, trimmed in various embellishments, though it really didn't matter because the gown covered her feet.

Also, Hermione received a velvet mask. Everyone would be wearing one. It was, of course, silver and matched her gown perfectly. The ends were curled in a feathery fashion. The mask was made to cover only the top half of her face. She assumed everyone's would look like this. Though the males many not have the feathered ends.

As Hermione lock her bedroom door behind her, the cool air made her shiver. She began to wish Dumbledore's niece had sent a shawl with the elegant gown. Thankfully, she left her curly chestnut hair down.

Hermione hoped she wouldn't turn to many heads at the party. Her dress was very elegant and was sure to draw people's attention. She prayed Snape would say a hello and be done with it. Hermione didn't want to be anywhere near Snape tonight, especially with such a revealing outfit (she began to think about the low cut back of her dress).

Hermione's thoughts of Snape had only gotten worse. Two nights ago, she had a dream that they had sex in his classroom on top of his desk. And two nights before that, it was in the library. Because of these dreams, Hermione's work was suffering. Potions especially. She couldn't remember making so many mistakes at once.

That day she scheduled with McGonagall went fairly well. She had Hermione change a match into a needle. She had managed to transform the match into a tiny twig. Not bad for her first try.

Now, the next time Hermione saw McGonagall, was after her first vivid sex dream with Snape. This time that little helpless match burst into flames and disappeared into thin air as Hermione said the charm and waved her wand (Hermione did gain control of her wand, eventually). McGonagall said she had never seen anything like it. Hermione wasn't sure how to explain it either.

Nevertheless, Hermione tried her best in all the classes. But the ending result was always the same. She almost set Draco on fire when she was asked to repel a boggart. The boggart, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky...

As for the ball, Hermione still didn't wish to attend. But to her surprise, when she entered the Great Hall, all her doubts were swept away. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful display. The hall was filled with many decorations the color of black, orange, yellow, and purple. The ceiling was bewitched with fly bats and floating pumpkins. And the floors were filled with dancing students, all were masked.

"Maybe no one will recognize me," she said as she placed her mask on her face. "Though I highly doubt it..." Hermione made her way through the crowds of dancing couples and took a seat at the Head Table.

"Granger?" Hermione looked to her right, peeling her eyes from the dancers. She saw a man in dark red robes, with a mask similar to the one she wore. Hermione then noticed his hair.

"Malfoy?" He lifted his mask over his head. She turned her attention back to the dance floor. "You clean up nicely."

"I thought you weren't coming," he said shouting over the music.

"That's what I thought too," she yelled back. "Dumbledore is a fortress! You can't reason with that man." Draco laughed.

"He has his reasons," said Draco. "Try to have fun, Granger. Or, at least pretend." He gave her one last look then left and began to chat with some of the other professors. Hermione rolled her eyes at his comment.

" 'Try to have fun, Granger,' " she repeated, imitating Malfoy's voice.

"You have a very bad impression of Malfoy." Hermione wiped her head around to the left so fast it cracked. Her eyes fell upon a figure cloaked in black, completely silk, with, of course, his mask over his face.

_I wonder who this could be._

"Professor Snape." She knew exactly who it was. "I'm only guessing, of course."

"Your assumption is correct, Ms. Granger," he said. Snape thought Hermione looked absolutely ravishing. The gown she wore was perfect for her complexion and her flowing locks cascading down her back tied it all together. "May I," he asked gesturing towards the seat beside her, pulling his mind back. She nodded.

"What makes you so sure I'm Ms. Granger?"

"I saw you as you come in."

"Oh..."

"You look very beautiful."

_He noticed. How sweet!_

"Thank you," she said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"The ball is nearly over," Snape said, ignoring her compliment. "You arrived so late. We didn't think you would show."

"Dumbledore made it quite clear that I make my appearance." She paused. "The reason I'm so late is because I was trying to-"

"Work," he interrupted. Hermione said nothing. "This is not a night for you to work, Ms. Granger. You should go and enjoy yourself with what little time you have left."

"I'm quite content here, thank you." Snape looked at her. She was happy with his company. He wasn't expecting this.

"You enjoy my company," he asked. Hermione turned to face him. She didn't mean for him to take it that way.

"Um-"

"As you all know, the last dance of the evening is shared by the staff. So if the students would please clear the floor and make way for the teachers." Dumbledore's announcement broke off Hermione's words.

Hermione saw this as the perfect opportunity to take her leave.

"Have fun dancing," she said in a hurry as she got up to leave. Hermione didn't expect Snape to grab her arm. Apath of heatcreeped up their arms, causing them to pause. Snape then began topull her towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"We" he said, "are going to dance until you tell me why you enjoy my company." He twirled her around to face him, placing one of her hands in his and the other rest on her back. Hermione suddenly lost all her composure.

"Um...um..."

"You're getting there," he said, a clear hint of amusement in his voice.

_He's clearly enjoying himself!_

Hermione was terribly uncomfortable.

_If I tell him something, we'll stop dancing._

"You're very light in your feet," she said.

"That's why you enjoy my company?" Hermione had the urge to laugh.

"Well if you must know," she said as he dipped her, "you're rather easy to talk to." He then pulled her back up to face him. They began to stare into each other's orbs. "You're the most intelligent person I've ever met."

They swayed to the music.

"Go on."

"I wouldn't see you as the type of person to enjoy flattery." Hermione smiled.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." He gave her one last twirl before the music stopped. "You above all people should know that." Hermione went to say something, but got distracted.

As the melody slowed, they decreased the space between themselves, neither of them aware of their movements. Hermione was completely frozen. She dared not move.

Snape, on the other hand, couldn't stop moving. She looked so gorgeous tonight, so different, her lips a sweet shade of red.He found himself helpless against her spell. His head drew closer and closer, their lips were mere inches apart.

Snape took a chance at her slapping him across the face. He touched her lips with his, ever so lightly. It was a kiss, but just barely. He pulled away slightly. There faces were half covered which only added to the mysteriousness of the act.

Hermione stared at him in surprise, thinking she mightfaint, until finally, Dumbledore's voice announcing the close of the Halloween Masquerade Ball, broke the moment.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	16. Chapter 16

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Firstly, allow me to apologize to all my readers for my late update. I hope you aren't too upset. The holiday really put me back a few chapters.

Also, I'm sorry to say that this chapter is very short.

This week my mind has been plagued with an idea for another Hermione/Severus story. It is called _Lust Dust_. Look for it soon.

Hope you guys had a Happy Thanksgiving!

Thank you to mysticpam, Kathryn Isabella, Septentrion, anya, GigaDragonPuffMaster, Anarane Anwamane, iloveseverussnape, screwtheperfectlife, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, hpobsessor, bRaTsKi, A Lee En, KieraLee, coldqueen, Gerry Phanatic, Katyes, SeverusSnape'sLove, kiwi6498, Murphyangel, AbiSnocom, ConciaJames, and weirdpeopleandthepickle for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

A month had finally passed.

Hermione had successfully made the Poly Juice Potion. She assumed she made it correctly. Snape didn't have her redo it. Snape didn't say anything to her actually. Upon the completion of the potion, Snape became very distance from Hermione. She had not been to his classroom since then.

Hermione had a strong feeling that his space between them was because of the kiss they shared at the ball. She remembered it well...

As the melody slowed, they decreased the space between themselves, neither of them aware of their movements. Hermione was completely frozen. She dared not move.

Snape, on the other hand, couldn't stop moving. She looked so gorgeous tonight, so different, her lips a sweet shade of red.He found himself helpless against her spell. His head drew closer and closer, their lips were mere inches apart.

Snape took a chance at her slapping him across the face. He touched her lips with his, ever so lightly. It was a kiss, but just barely. He pulled away slightly. There faces were half covered which only added to the mysteriousness of the act.

Hermione stared at him in surprise, thinking she mightfaint, until finally, Dumbledore's voice announcing the close of the Halloween Masquerade Ball, broke the moment.

Hermione sighed as she placed her book back of the shelf. She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers to her chin.

Hermione thought of that moment many times. Why had he kissed her? Why did she allow him to kiss her? Why did she enjoy it? Did he enjoy it? Hermione dreamed of Snape kissing her, tenderly and soft. So often did she think of it. So often did she dream of it. And she often wondered what would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't have interrupted.

"Why me," she asked herself as she switched off the bedroom light with her wand. Hermione was getting very good at that.

* * *

Like Hermione, Snape thought of the small, but powerful moment they shared. He was perplexed with constant thought of her. Day and night, during classes, during meals. There was never a moments peace. He believed himself to be loosing his mind. Never in his days did he ever think of someone like he thought about Hermione. 

To be honest, Snape didn't know why he kissed her. But it felt right. And he had a strong suspicion that Hermione wanted it. Though the kiss was short, Snape knew Hermione enjoyed it as much as he did.

Oh, yes, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed it very much.

Currently, Snape sit at his desk, grading papers. Well, not really grading papers...

The next question he thought of was what to do about it. What was he going to do? This wasn't just some woman he met yesterday. This was Hermione Granger, a past student...a past annoying student to be exact. He could not act of his feelings. Well, actually he could. Who would stop him? It wasn't, however, a matter of 'could' he act. But more a question of should he act.

Should he?

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	17. Chapter 17

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to iloveseverussnape, Katyes, KieraLee, GerryPhanatic, septentrion, mysticpam, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, ConciaJames, hpobsessor, kiwi6498, KellyRoxton, coldqueen, bRaTsKi, Bobby, screwtheperfectlife, Joani, weirdpeopleandthepickle, and SeverusSnape'sLove for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Nearly another month had passed.

Christmas was fast approaching, and both Hermione and Snape had decided not to act on their feelings for one another. Of course, we must keep in mind, that neither of them knew about each others emotions or thoughts.

They naturally kept their distance, only saying the occasional hello or good morning. No one seemed to notice at first. But then, Hermione became aware of whispers. Not from the staff, but from the students.

Apparently, they believed something was going on between her and Snape. They believed they were an item. Them being apart so much, clearly gave the impression of a couple's fight or argument.

Hermione knew it was nothing of the sort. She wasn't sure if Snape noticed. Dumbledore, however, did notice. The children's murmurs had even reached the Headmaster's ears. And he was determined to get to the bottom of it...

* * *

"Ah, Hermione. Severus. Please sit down," instructed Dumbledore, peering at them through his small framed glasses. Hermione made the first move to sit. Snape followed suit. 

"Do you know why we're here," Hermione asked Snape in a small whisper as she took her seat. Snape shook his head no. He was as baffled as she.

"You are here," started Dumbledore, "because you two have been avoiding each other."

"Excuse me," asked Snape.

"You and Hermione have been very distant lately," said Dumbledore. "I simply wish to know why?"

"Distant?" asked Hermione, pretending to be confused. "Sir, why would you think that?"

Hermione knew perfectly well why he would think that. Her and Snape had been detached from one another. She had only heard from him once since she had made the Poly Juice Potion.

Snape instructed her to make a Calming Draught. Hermione found the directions very easy to follow. However, she did manage to make plenty of mistakes, by accident of course.

Hermione could feel Snape watching her as she prepared the potion. And, she often met his eyes. That action only caused her to spill various ingredients and break numerous vials. She had never been so embarrassed.

Once completed, Hermione never heard from Snape again to establish a time for her next potion project and he made no effort to assign one. And for a good reason. Hermione knew the reason behind it. She could see it in his eyes, for Hermione had seen enough of them.

Dumbledore couldn't possibly know...could he?

"Hermione, you have been showing great progress in you work." Dumbledore smiled. "Your skills are almost back. I am very pleased. However," his smiled faded, "the work you have been excelling in, does not include potions." Hermione swallowed. "I understand you have not been practicing."

"Well...well, I've been-"

"And Severus," Dumbledore cut Hermione off, "you have not been making an effort to even try to teach her."

"Headmaster-"

"Why," Dumbledore asked simply. "There is most certainly something wrong. What is it? What is the problem between you two?"

"There is no problem, Professor," said Hermione, trying desperately to believe her own words.

"Are you sure?" He turned to Snape.

"Headmaster," said Snape, "I have been rather...overwhelmed."

_He's overwhelmed..._, thought Hermione.

"Overwhelmed, Severus," asked Dumbledore.

"With my other students, sir," replied Snape casually. "They require an extreme amount of attention. I knew I would have to cut my lesson with Ms. Granger short because of it. She had no problem with it."

_I what!_

"Well, I had no idea your students were such-"

"Can I talk to you outside," interrupted Hermione. She had turned completely around in her chair, facing Snape in a less than friendly way.

"What-"

"I want to talk to you outside," she repeated. Snape didn't make a move. "If I have to drag you there I will." Hermione stood from her chair and made her exit.

Snape opened his mouth to speak to Dumbledore, but Hermione's voice cut him off in the distance.

"Now would be lovely, Professor," she screamed. Snape reluctantly joined her outside of Dumbledore's office, closing the door behind him. When he arrived, she had her arms crossed and was tapping her right foot on the floor.

"Problem, Ms. Granger?"

"I can't believe you just lied to him," answered Hermione. "Everyone knows you have the most well behaved students in this castle. Well, except for Joyner and Steele, but they don't count. I'm convinced they were born hooligans."

"Your point would be?"

"My point is," she said through tightly clenched teeth, "I want..." She trailed off. What did she want?

"You want, what?"

Hermione knew what she wanted.

"I want to know why you kissed me." Hermione was breaking every rule she had set for herself. She promised she would never say anything about it. Snape made the same promise. He was taken aback by her words.

"I mean, that's why we're avoiding each other isn't it? That's why we haven't spoken. That's why I haven't made a potion in how many months now, two I think. There must be a reason behind it." She sighed heavily. "Why did you kiss me that night?"

Snape didn't know what to say. He was unsure of his answer. He didn't know why he kissed her at the ball. He didn't know why he wanted to kiss her when she was trying her best to prepare the Calming Draught he assigned her last. And he most certainly didn't know why he wanted to kiss her now...

"Would you say something," asked Hermione. "Your silence is killing me..."

"Why did you let me kiss you?"

"What?" Hermione was not expecting this.

"Why did you let me kiss you," he asked again. Snape felt like toying with her for a bit. It would take some of the pressure off him.

"What kind of person answers a question with a question? You're not turning this around on me, Professor Snape," she said. "I asked you first."

"And I asked you second," was his reply. "Why did you let me kiss you?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"You must know, Ms. Granger." He approached her. Hermione did not move. "There must be a reason behind it," he said, throwing her own words back at her.

"I'm sure somewhere deep inside I do know," she said, "just like somewhere deep inside you, you know why you kissed me." Hermione wasn't going to let him off the hook. She was determined to get an answer out of him.

Snape cocked his head to the side. Her words were like poetry to his ears.

"If I were to kiss you again," he said, "what would you do?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Had she heard him correctly?

"You heard me, Ms. Granger." Hermione swallowed. Her mouth suddenly became very, very dry.

"Um...why...why would you kiss me again?"

"Just a thought," he said plainly.

"Just a thought? What does that mean?"

"It means, I've thought about it," he replied.

"You have..." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. She must be dreaming (Note to Readers: This is not a dream!).

"This is ridiculous. No, this is insane. No, actually, this is more deranged and unreal." She put her face in her hands. "You shouldn't think about kissing me..." She laughed lightly to herself. "I shouldn't think that either..."

"You think that?"

_Why did I say that_, she screamed to herself. Hermione sighed in defeat. It was time to tell him. But she didn't want to tell him. Oh, how she prayed Dumbledore would interrupt them once more.

"It's now or never I suppose," she said softly. She took a step toward him. "I'm sure you remember when I brewed that potion to cure boils and the little...incident afterward. Now, I know we promised never to mention it again, but I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. It was an accident. I never meant for it to happen. But, for some reason, I can't forget.

"And to make matters worse, you come along and for whatever reason, you decide to kiss me. And to make things even more complicated, I allow you to. I don't know if you kissed me to some how even the score, which is absolutely ridiculous by the way. I...I don't know why you did it. I don't know why I let you do it.

"These past months has been very hectic for me, very confusing. It's amazing I still have a brain left. I don't know about you, but I'm almost positive I have suffered all kinds of psychological damage."

"Are you finished?" Snape finally got a sentence in. Hermione had been speaking a mile a minute. She hardly paused. It was remarkable that she had any breath remaining.

"I think so..."

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yes."

"How sweet," said a voice above their heads. Both Hermione and Snape looked up and saw Hogwarts infamous mischievous maker.

"Peeves," said Snape. He gave an annoyed sigh. "Do you mind?"

"Aren't you going to kiss," asked Peeves, very curiously.

"This is a private conversation," said Hermione just as annoyed as Snape.

"So, you are going to kiss," asked Peeves again.

"We are not going to kiss, Peeves," said Snape.

"Why not," asked Peeves.

"Because," replied Snape. He felt like strangling the more than troublesome poltergeist.

"Perhaps you need a little push in the right direction, Professor." Peeves took the liberty of shoving Snape into Hermione. She automatically lost her balance, Snape falling with her to the floor, having the wind knocked out of them both. "That should do the trick," laughed Peeves before he disappeared into the wall.

Hermione and Snape look at each other an extra moment more before they speak.

"Are you all right," asked Snape.

"Um, I should be fine," she said. "That is, when you get off of me." She smiled.

"Oh, right..." Snape rolled to the side and pulled himself to his feet. He extended his arm and Hermione took his hand. Snape was very strong. He pulled her to her feet, swiftly, with little effort, causing her to lightly tumble into his chest.

"Thank you," she said softly. Hermione noticed that Snape was staring at her. His black orbs seemed to be penetrating through her soul. "What?"

"Do you remember that thought I spoke of earlier?"

"Yes...I remember...vaguely."

"Vaguely," he asked. "Shall I refresh your memory?"

"Excuse me," she said. "Here? With Dumbledore...in there," she pointed to his office. "I don't think-"

"That's your problem," he said. "You think to much..." And with those last words, Snape bent his head and...

"Hermione? Severus?" It was Dumbledore. They pulled apart immediately, when they heard his voice.

"Coming, Headmaster." Snape shook his head clean of all thought and entered Dumbledore's office. Hermione stayed behind a few seconds.

"He's right," she said, pausing at the door, "I do think to much."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	18. Chapter 18

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: I just saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. No words could describe how I feel! I loved it! Best one yet...

Thank you to septentrion, KellyRoxton, GigaDragonPuffMaster, ConciaJames, mysticpam, Applekissis, screwtheperfectlife, KieraLee, iloveseverussnape, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, bRaTsKi, hpobsessor, weirdpeopleandthepickle, Adele, Lizzie, SeverusSnape'sLove, Katyes, Murphyangel, and coldqueen for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

After departing from Dumbledore office, Hermione and Snape were completely convinced. It was official, they liked each other, though telling each other was entirely forbidden.

Nevertheless, there was definitely something there. Some kind of flame was burning non stop just for them. They'd be stupid not to notice. However, this was going to cause a huge problem, an even bigger one than already existed.

They were so close, thanks to Peeves. A few more inches and they would have lip locked for sure. Hermione knew it would have been magical.

But no, Dumbledore interrupted...again. Hermione thought of suggesting to him that he change his name to _Mr. Interference_. After all, Dumbledore had proved to be the best.

This was so distinct for Hermione. She had never ever felt like this before. She was so giddy and found herself being more than nervous. But then again, Snape had always made her nervous. He was a very intimidating person. But this kind of nervousness made her stomach flutter and her speech was sometimes limited.

As for Snape, such a situation was completely new to him as well. Hermione was a one of his former students. And if he were to get technical, she still was his student. He currently returned to the status of professor again when she arrived back at Hogwarts to regain what she had lost. Like all the teachers, he was more than willing to help her. After all, it was his job. And he was damn good at it.

But, the past month, Snape had been neglecting his job.

He found it very difficult to concentrate on the matter at hand. That was why he stopped seeing Hermione. She was the cause of his affliction. Never had a woman made his feel so...well, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He was not sure if he had ever felt like this.

Though he didn't host fluttering butterflies, Snape's stomach always did do the infamous flip flop when he saw her. And there last encounter, which Peeves played an enormous part, his senses became overwhelmed with the presence that was Hermione Granger.

Snape would see her again, later tonight, to brew another potion. He prayed to Merlin he could keep himself together. Though the thought of giving Hermione 'extra credit' did cross his mind...

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	19. Chapter 19

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"I am so sorry I'm late" yelled Hermione as she entered Snape's classroom, closings the door behind her. She nearly toppled to the floor. "There is no excuse for my..." She trailed off.

He wasn't there. The classroom was completely deserted.

_That's odd. I know he was expecting me. Maybe he is in his office..._

Hermione walked past the desks and crossed the room, only to stop in front of Snape's office door. It was massive. She placed her hand on the knob and prepared to twist, then stopped.

_Knock first._

So she did.

"Professor..." she called through the hardwood carvings.

"Yes." Hermione whipped around, a small gasp escaping her lips, and saw Snape standing behind her, at a reasonable distance, holding two vials filled with a yellowish green liquid in his hands.

"There you are," she said in a high, somewhat squeaky voice.

"You're late." Hermione furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You weren't even in here," she said. "How could you possibly know that?"

"I didn't," he replied, "but you just confirmed my suspicions, Ms. Granger."

"It's not like you can take points away from me..." she snickered under breath. She was unaware Snape had heard her.

"I will not tolerate tardiness," he said as he walked over to his desk and placed the vials he held down, "especially from you."

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean," she asked, stepping to him slowly, her voice definitely louder this time.

"You have been through this process before, Ms. Granger," he said, his voice grew this time. "It should be embedded in your brain, for we all know that it is larger than life," he added that little comment before he continued, "that you will be on time for anything and everything I assign to you. You have never had a problem with it before. Why ruin a good thing?" He smirked.

"How dare you!" Hermione was more than outraged. "You have no right to insult me! I'm not some idiot student who you think won't say something back because you happen to be my teacher. Wait, what am I saying? You're not even my teacher anymore! I can say and do what I wish to you!" Snape blinked away his confusion.

_Did she just yell at me?_

"It's apparent you have completely lost your mind, Ms. Granger," Snape roared, decreasing the distance between them. "Professor or not, you will not, and I stress the word _not_, talk to me in such a manner! I may not be your teacher anymore, but respect will be given to me-"

"Respect," she interrupted. "I have done nothing but respect you! For seven long years, I have had put up with your stale attitude and your many taunts! You are the one who decides to slap me across the face with your world famous ridicule and sneers!"

"Sarcasm is a great part of this world, Ms. Granger! If you can't except criticism, you might as well stop living! It's amazing you've got this far!"

Hermione laughed.

"Your offensive chatter never ceases, does it!"

"Nor does your impertinence, you filthy little know-it-all mudblood!"

The room became eerily quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Hermione backed away from him, small tears forming in her eyes, overly shocked at his words.

"What..."

"Ms. Granger, I..."

"I haven't heard that word in a long time," she said softly. "I forgot how much it hurts. Thank you so much for digging up that memory, Professor." A single tear trailed down her cheek. "I hope your satisfied." And with those words, she made her way around a completely bewildered Potions Master, heading for the door, but then stopped and faced him once more.

"Why would you say that to me," she asked, tears beginning to form again. "No one who says that word could ever apologize enough. And it hurts me even more that it came from you. That's something I'd expect from Malfoy, not you. Your a professor for goodness sake!" Hermione stormed from his classroom before he could stop her.

"Brilliant, Severus. Absolutely brilliant..." Snape said to himself as he began to chase after her.

* * *

"Leave me alone," she screamed at him. Hermione was currently on her way back to her bedroom. She didn't want to be anywhere near Snape. "Don't you think you've done enough damage!" 

"I did not mean it, you must understand that, Hermione," he pleaded, not even noticing he called her by her first name. She finally stopped outside her door and faced his approaching form.

"You didn't mean it! Oh, well that makes it all better, doesn't it," she yelled as she twisted the door knob, placing one foot over the threshold. "A little word of advice, Professor, groveling is not your best trait! I highly recommend against it!" Out of no where, Snape grabbed her right arm, pulling her back toward him, causing her to violently shut the door.

With her left, Hermione whipped it around and slapped him across his face. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just done. Her breath began to quicken when Snape turned to face her. She had never seen that look in his eyes before.

"Um...I'm...I'm sorry." Hermione was unsure why, but Snape pinned her up against the door. What was he going to do to her? "Did I mention, I'm very, truly, deeply, sorr-" She was cut off by a kiss.

And what a kiss it was.

Such emotion, such desire, such want and need.

Hermione's knees became Jello. She would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Snape's strong grip fastening her to the door. Strong but gentle.

Their kiss, however, was anything but gentle. Months of restrained passion, at last, exploded. Hermione opened her mouth willingly to him and Snape took advantage. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue, meeting hers halfway.

The moment was perfect. There were no interruptions, thank the gods, there was no Dumbledore.

Snape brought the kiss to a rocky and unwanted end to catch his breath.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now," he whispered against her lips, his hot breath sending millions of shivers through her body.

"You picked," she swallowed, "one hell of a time to kiss me..." Hermione's eyes still remain closed, her mind trying to understand. Just a minute ago, they were at each others throats. And now, Hermione hadn't a clue what they were fighting about. She breathed in his scent and opened her eyelids slowly.

"I promise never to call you such a thing again," he said softly.

"There's no need to promise. Um, you've convinced me..."

"Still, I am very sorry I called y-"

"If you keep saying you're sorry, your apology will eventually loose all meaning." Hermione began to become aware that Snape still held her, very securely in his arms. His gaze, all of a sudden, was beginning to make her nervous. "Aren't you going to release me from your grasp?"

"Why would I want to do that, Hermione?" He paused his movements just inches from her lips.

"What did you-" She was cut off with another breath taking kiss.

"You...you called me Hermione..." she said, taking in gulps of air when Snape finally broke away. The last gulp she took was that of Snape. He descended upon her lips once more. Hermione was right, it was magical. Though she desperately wanted this, she fought against it.

"You...should...really...go..." she said in-between kisses. It was incredibly hard to think at the moment.

"Why would you," he kisses her neck, "deny yourself something," he kissed her earlobe, "that you so dangerously want?"

"Dangerously want," she asked, trying to fight a shiver. "We could get caught."

"No one ever comes down here," he whispered. "And besides, what are you afraid of?" He kissed her lips slowly, trying to persuade her to stay.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things." She kissed him back, holding on longer than expected.

"I'll protect you," he mumble against her lips.

Who was she kidding? Hermione wasn't going anywhere. She embraced Snape with everything she had, and he did the same to her.

Snape brought his hand to the back of her neck, lightly caressing, while Hermione entangled her hands in his smooth, black hair, causing him only to deepen the kiss. He traced her lips lazily with his tongue. She could fight it no more. Hermione gladly gave him entrance to her mouth once more. He pressed her against the wall, deepening the kiss once more.

The clashing of their tongues sent her mind spiraling. The heat from his body was enough to make her loose all control.

Snape deepened the kiss again, making her moan into his mouth. He was so passionate. They couldn't get enough of each other. He filled his hands with her chestnut brown hair, pulling her closer yet. Hermione reacted by pressing against his chest.

The thought of a bed entered both their minds. Both being at Hermione's bedroom door was completely perfect. Snape felt around for the door knob. Once he found it, he twisted it quickly, pushing both of them inside. Hermione kicked it shut.

Snape pulled Hermione back towards the bed while she frantically tried to unbutton Snape's robes. She was doing fine, but quickly became distracted when Snape moved to nibbled her earlobe. He met her lips in a scorching kiss when she finally removed his black top, only to reveal another shirt, it was white. In no time at all, Snape made Hermione's top disappear with a wave of his hand. She giggled lightly.

"No fair! I did all the work..." Her words stopped when he reached around her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He also took the liberty of removing his under shirt.

The sudden contact of their upper bodies was earth shattering. She could feel his growing arousal pressing against her. Hermione slowly moved her hips toward him. A low growl escaped him as he bit her neck. As Hermione brought her hands to his pants, Snape trailed light kisses down her neck. It wasn't to distracting. Though, moments later, all her concentration was broken.

Hermione let out a loud moan as he took her left nipple in his mouth. He bit and lightly sucked on the sensitive bud, making her arch to his touch. The same attention was given to the right. Hermione was beyond intoxicated. Snape pulled her into another kiss.

"Say my name..." he said breathless against her cheek. His voice vibrated off her ears, his breath so warm on her face.

"Severus..." she said. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue so effortlessly. "Severus..." she repeated as he kissed her again.

Snape picked her up by the waist and carried her the rest of the way to the inviting bunk as she kissed his neck. He placed her on the bed and his attention went immediately to her pants. His hand found them and traced along the waistline before he unbuttoned them. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when he unzipped them. Hermione pushed her whole body against him when his hand found it's way inside.

"You'll be the death of me," she whispered in his ear. She was surprised she even had the strength to speak. Snape relieved her of her misery. With a wave of his hand, their clothes had vanished off them, to a pile of the floor. They just started at each other for a moment, taking in the beauty of one another, before the danced a new.

Snape pushed her roughly back onto the pillows, climbing atop her. Hermione went with out hesitation.

Snape ran his hands over her flat stomach. She bit back a small moan as his hands crept lower and lower. He brought his hand over her dark triangle that hid her from his view. He squeezed her mound softly and she arched to him, kissing his neck lightly. Snape went even lower and began to trace her delicate folds of sensitive flesh. Her core was on fire. She was ready for him. How much longer would he make her wait?

"Please..." she begged. Snape could not deny her, nor could he deny himself. He kissed her deeply, silencing her sigh. Hermione moaned with delight when she felt his manhood finally enter her moist center.

Snape deepened the kiss, tasting every inch of her. Hermione rocked against him, matching his rhythm. He drove into her, causing her to moan once more. Their kiss ended and Snape gazed into her bright brown eyes, getting lost in the moment. Hermione's eyes locked to his as well and found it impossible to look away.

She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him deeper yet, her hands around his back, clawing and scratching sweaty skin. As their pace quickened with each thrust, Snape felt her tighten around him, causing him to plunge into her faster and faster, moans escaping both of their lips. Finally, they both reached the end of their ride, enjoying the waves of pleasure and ecstasy filling them.

A few minutes later, their breath beginning to return, Snape rolled off Hermione, stopping on his side, and bent his head to lightly kiss her temple. She closed her eyes at the feel of his lips and nuzzled against his chest. Neither of them spoke, both thinking it would ruin the moment. Slowly, her eyes began to droop, and sleep eventually claimed her. Snape joined her shortly after.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	20. Chapter 20

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to GigaDragonPuffMaster, iloveseverussnape, bRaTsKi, Applekissis, coldqueen, SeverusSnape'sLove, bets, hpobsessor, Katyes, septentrion, KieraLee, mysticpam, DarkLove25, and screwtheperfectlife for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Snape was awakened by the light stirring and small sighs that escaped Hermione's lips the next morning. She looked so angelic as she slumbered. The rise and fall of her chest, the light tapping of cool breath against his skin, a wild mess of chestnut curls, a few strands decorating her face...he had never thought her more beautiful than at this moment.

He brought his hand up and cleared the fallen strands of hair from her face. She stirred once more, moving closer to him, wrapped up in his warm body.

"The perfect moment..." he said softly, unaware of Hermione's eyes fluttering open.

"You know of a perfect moment," she asked casually. He looked down at her. "Care to share you thoughts?"

"That I do," he said as he bent his head and gave her a noble kiss.

"Mmm. I like that thought." She smiled, then stretched her limbs. "You wore me out," she said yawning. "Three times?"

"You're disappointed," he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No," she laughed, slapping his chest playfully. She looked distracted.

"What?" Hermione sighed.

"Is this a good thing?" Snape furrowed his brow. "Will it work?"

"You don't want this?"

"I don't know..." Silence followed. It was broken, however, by a loud knock at the door.

"You weren't expecting anyone were you?"

"Don't be silly," she said in a hushed voice, sitting upright on the bed. "Who is it," she yelled towards the door.

"It's Draco," he yelled back.

"Oh, great what does he want," she said. "Uh, do you mind," she said softly when Snape began to nibble on her neck, making it very hard to concentrate. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Dumbledore is looking for Snape. Have you seen him?" Snape's tongue was tickling her earlobe now. She giggled softly, trying to figure out why her mind wasn't sure of this.

"Um, have I seen Snape," she said as he, himself, pulled her down back onto the pillows. "No, I haven't seen him away where. Did you try his classroom?"

"No."

"Try looking there then," she suggested, trying desperately not to moan too loudly. She heard Draco's footsteps die away from her door. Meanwhile, Snape's caresses went lower and lower, until...

"Oh, crap," she yelled, sitting upright once again.

"What," Snape asked.

"Draco is going to your classroom!"

"So."

"What do you think he's going to do when you're not there!"

"He'll probably look some more," he said capturing her lips. Hermione pulled away.

"Do you not see where this is going? He said Professor Dumbledore is looking for you. When Draco doesn't find you-"

"Dumbledore will..." he said moving for her lips again. Hermione placed a hand over his mouth.

"Think about what you just said." Snape stopped his pursuit and thought about it. Then, amazingly, lighting stuck his head.

"I have to go..."

"You finally got it," she said astonished, waving her hands dramatically. "Draco's probably halfway to your classroom by now. Go, find your stuff..."

Hermione watched Snape fumble around her room, trying to locate his clothes. They were in a pile, mixed with hers, by one of the bookshelves. Hermione, meanwhile, grabbed a robe from her dresser.

Once he retrieved all his garments, Hermione watched him fumble around with them. She had expected him to wave his hand and they would magically appear on his body. But he didn't. She supposed the surprise of the situation persuaded his mind differently. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Snape's ears loved the sound.

Completely dressed, Hermione gesture Snape towards the door, claiming the coast to be clear. Hermione pop her head outside the door for one last look then pushed Snape back behind it.

"Hermione, what is wr-"

"Hello, Hagrid," she said a little to loudly, Snape getting the message. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came 'ere to see wat was keepn' you, Hermione." Hermione was confused.

"What are you talking about..." Then it hit her. She slapped her hand against her head. "I said I would help you pick out a Christmas tree, didn't I? I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, Hagrid."

"No worry, Hermione."

"You already picked one, didn't you?"

"I 'ad to do it befo' the snow."

"Again, I'm really sorry. I was really tried."

"An'way, I jus came 'ere to let you know," said Hagrid, as brightly as ever. "There always decoratin' o'course." Hermione smiled.

"Of course."

"See you later, 'en." Hagrid waved his goodbye. Hermione closed the door halfway and looked at Snape. He was eyeing her strangely.

"What?"

"Still the same old Gryffindor," he smirked.

"Yeah, and you're exactly the same," she smirked back. "The hallways are clear if you care to take advantage of them."

"Until our next meeting, then," he said, taking her hand, placing a small kiss on her fingertips. Hermione couldn't help but blush. Why did her mind ever doubt their situation?

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	21. Chapter 21

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to septentrion, iloveseverussnape, mysticpam, Applekissis, Murphyangel, screwtheperfectlife, bRaTsKi, DarkLove25, KieraLee, hpobsessor, SeverusSnape'sLove, Katyes, mr snibbles, coldqueen, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Gerry Phanatic, Snape's Opera Rose, and DracoGinnyFan17 for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Upon Snape's departure, Hermione got dressed. She thought he would never leave. After he kissed her fingertips, he proceed to pull her into his embrace for a kiss. When they finally separated, Snape headed for the door, but then paused. Hermione thought he might have forgot something, but he didn't. All he wanted was another kiss.

Now that Hermione was fully clothed, she continued on to make her bed, though she really didn't have to (the house elves would see to that). But nevertheless, she wanted to eat up time. Hermione needed to think...think about what just happened between her and he old potions professor.

Her mind was first flooded with how great the sex was. Amazing was the only word she knew. Never had anyone ever made her moan so much in one night.

Next, Hermione thought about who she spent the night with.

_Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape._

It was not the first person she would have expected. But regardless, it did transpire.

The only question left was, why? Hermione had her reasons, her many dream-related reasons. But why did he go through with it? Was Snape having wild dreams about her? She didn't know, and even if she asked, he wouldn't say a word.

But, of course, Hermione played a huge roll in this too. She could have said no, but she didn't. Why didn't she say no? If she was thinking last night she probably would have. They were arguing, yelling, screaming at each other. Anyone would hate to be in the middle of that. Snape insulted Hermione more than once, and then he called her a mudblood. Clearly she wasn't herself. She even slapped him across the face. Never in her right mind would dream of such a thing. Although, never in her right mind would she dream of having more than a student-teacher relationship.

However, Hermione wasn't a student anymore, and Snape wasn't her teacher. What did she have to fear? Why was she doubting this? Snape, on the other hand, was quandary free. He awoke this morning, giving her sweet kisses. He was more than happy.

Hermione wasn't sure of her happiness. She hadn't been happy for along time. Some of the best years of her life happened within the walls of Hogwarts. And, some of the worst.

Hermione felt so cheated. It wasn't fair. Why was this one little thing threatening to rip her in two? On one hand, the past night was enchantingly delightful. Yet, on the other hand, it was unbelievably confusing.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Hermione thought, complicated, was that the right word? Perhaps disastrous would describe it better, or even misfortunate. Or maybe the simplest word of all was the best explanation.

Hermione didn't want to think negatively about the situation. But something was telling her not to do this. _Do not get attached_, it said to her. Something inside, her continence perchance, was telling her not to dwell in this moment, for no good could come of it. She had a strong feeling it would hurt her before the end.

* * *

Hermione's search to find Snape wasn't going as planned. She thought it best to go to Dumbledore first, seeing how he was the one who most likely would have saw him last. When she met him in the corridor connecting to the Great Hall, Hermione stopped him in his tracks. 

"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a short word?" Dumbledore gave his trademark smile.

"I've been meaning to speak to you as well," he said. Hermione raised her brow.

"You have?"

"Yes. But, ladies first," he said all too politely. Hermione smiled her quick thanks.

"I heard you were looking for Sev-Professor Snape earlier this morning." He nodded. "Did you find him?"

"That I did."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he might be now, would you?"

"I thought he would have came to you after we spoke, Hermione."

"I don't understand, sir," she said, completely confused. "Why would he seek my company after your meeting?"

"Well," he said, "because our meeting was about you."

"About me," she questioned, more perplexed than ever. "Why were you two talking about me?"

"We were discussing your progress," he said simply. "Apparently, you're cured."

"Oh," she said softly. This would mean she would have to leave. "Um, are you sure?"

"You're disappointed?"

"Well, I am happy to be regain my knowledge," she said, "but I didn't think I would get it back so soon."

"I too am sorry for you hasty departure," said Snape emerging from the shadows. His eye contact was very limited. He was always sneaking up on her. "Here is the last potion Ms. Granger made, Headmaster." Hermione watched him as he handed Dumbledore a dark tinted vial, almost black. She never remembered making that concoction...

"Veritaserum," asked Dumbledore. "This was Ms. Granger's last brew?" Snape nodded.

"It is rather exceptional," he said. "I was very...impressed." Dumbledore looked at her. Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Yes, well..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She never made that potion. What was he doing? "Um, Professor, can I talk to you for a moment...please," she said grabbing Snape by the arm, saying her last word though clenched teeth. She guided him to a secluded hallway, no students, teachers, or ghosts.

"Problem?"

"Yes! You're my problem," she said. "You lied to him again. You should not have done that. I didn't make that potion."

"True," he said, "but, you would have." Hermione furrowed her brow. "Last night. That was your assignment. But somehow we skipped that task and went straight to extra credit."

"Extra credit? That's what you're calling it?"

"Nevertheless..."

"You're impossible. I can't believe I slept with you." He became very attentive at those words. "I know your meeting was about me." Snape said nothing. "Dumbledore didn't mention how long I would have left. Did he run it by you?"

"You have an hour before you must take your leave," he said, "or the Ministry will become involved."

The Ministry knew all about Hermione peculiar situation. They agreed in the beginning to allow her stay at Hogwarts until she regained what she had lost. After all, it was the least they could do, considering she helped rid the world of Voldemort. Now that she has her powers back, departure was her only option.

"That doesn't leave me much time for good-byes now, does it?"

"No, it doesn't, Ms. Granger."

_Ms. Granger_, she thought.

"When did we go back to formalities, _Professor_?"

"Why not," he asked. Hermione stood there open mouthed.

"Don't you think formalities are a little out-dated for us? I mean considering what we did last night..."

"Don't ask me why, Hermione."

"You know I will," she said.

"You doubt-"

"Not everything," she said quickly. "I will not lie to you. After you left, I thought...I thought a lot about what happened. I wanted to tell you...I..." _Why is this so hard?_ "My mind thinks it best to only peruse a friendship with you."

"I thought you didn't doubt everything?"

"You," she said simply. "I don't doubt you. I never will. And that is what makes this so hard. I'm not sorry for...I wish I could, but...I can't. Please understand."

Snape closed the distance between them, not caring if anyone saw them. He had expected this. He knew Hermione was uneasy about the whole situation. It was only a matter of time before they would go their separate ways.

"Do you understand?"

"I understand," he said, lightly caressing her cheek with his hand. Hermione closed her eyes, loosing herself in his touch. Aside from his hands, his lips found hers and kissed her sweet mouth once more. Hermione melted in his arms, knowing it would be their last kiss, she never wanted to separate from his warm embrace.

When Snape broke away and walked out of sight without a word, Hermione was left there, standing alone. She leaned against the castle stone walls, contemplating what was the biggest mistake of her life, not even noticing Draco's face peaking around the corner.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	22. Chapter 22

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape (eventually); Rated M

**A/N**: Thank you to Applekissis, septentrion, Aleeen, hpobsessor, iloveseverussnape, screwtheperfectlife, KellyRoxton, KieraLee, Lady Saffron of the Daggers, Katyes, bRaTsKi, Murphyangel, Ocean Fish, mysticpam, mr snibbles, and kiwi6498 for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore," Hermione asked as she took a seat.

She was all prepared to leave, having changed into the clothes she wore the day she arrived...blue jeans, white top, black jacket, and sneakers. She thought about taking the clothes Dumbledore's niece had allowed her to wear over the duration of her stay at Hogwarts, but she decided not to.

Hermione assumed Dumbledore wanted to say his good-byes. But he didn't look as though he wanted to express his farewells. And her heart fell a little when he didn't offer her any lemon drops.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"I was going to ask you the exact same question," he said softly. Hermione was confused. What on earth was he talking about?

"Sir, you'll have to be a little more clear. I'm...I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Are you happy, Hermione?"

"Excuse me?" Where was he going with this?

"Are you happy?"

The simpliest question in the world, and she could not answer it. In truth, Hermione wasn't happy at all. She thought it was the right thing to do...to say goodbye, to only be friends. Hermione thought it would have been better this way...it was the _right_ way. But once she had gone through with her plan, she felt completely miserable. Hermione felt a pain she hadn't experienced in a long time...the loss of someone she loved.

"What is this about?"

"I spoke with Draco a few minutes ago," answered Dumbledore.

"So?" Hermione's guard was up. She wasn't going to let him break it down. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He brought some news to my attention."

"Did he?" _Dumbledore couldn't possible know!_

"I know," he said simply. Hermione's breath quickened.

"You know what, exactly?"

"Hermione, your secret is safe. I will not say a word."

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about," said Hermione, standing from the chair she sat in only seconds ago, her voice and temper rising. "Seeing how my time at Hogwarts is limited, I should probably go." She made her way to the door. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, sir. You shall be greatly missed."

"I'm sure Severus would miss you as well," Dumbledore said as Hermione reached out for the door knob. She hesitated to move at first, but took a step and turned it. "You walk out that door, you'll regret it forever." Hermione continued to twist the knob. She swung the door open, but she was unable to find the strength to leave.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"You're the one who made it so, Hermione," said Dumbledore. She turned to face him. "You're the one who said never. You and you alone made that decision. No one else is to blame. You fed the fire. It hurts because you provided the pain."

"I am not blaming anyone."

"Oh, but aren't you," he countered. "Lets see, you blame me for my many interruptions and for your close encounter at the Halloween Ball, Peeves for his mischievous quality, Draco for his peeping, which I'm almost positive was an accident, and then, there is Severus..."

"I don't blame him!"

"Not yet you don't." Hermione eyed him curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore said nothing. She repeated her question. "What are you talking about?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Why are you changing the subject," she demanded.

"A change in the subject is necessary," he said simply. "You're in pain. You're confused. It's clear you don't understand what you've gotten yourself into."

"Your point?"

"I can take it all away."

"What?"

"There is a potion called Forget-Me-Not. It is made for individuals who wish to omit certain...memories from their minds-"

"I don't wish to forget-" Dumbledore held his hand up to silence her. Meanwhile, his other hand reach into his pocket and he pulled out a small vial of blue liquid, placing it lightly on his desk. The potion shimmered against her eyes.

"Though no memory is ever truly erased, the thoughts that worry ones senses would be less potent. It is a form of permanent relief. Your pain would subside and the memories would be more like a keepsake, more dream-like."

"So everything would be unreal and imaginative, fake."

"In a sense," said Dumbledore. "And eventually your mind would stray from the memory entirely, though it would never truly be gone, of course. You see that is why they call it Forget-Me-Not. You would stop remembering, but you would never, ever, forget."

"Never, ever, forget," she repeated his words. What Dumbledore offered was very tempting. She could feel her soul calling for it. Why would he offer her such a thing?

"The choice is yours, Hermione," he said. "You can either take the potion and deny yourself tranquillity, forgetting memories along the way, or, you can give yourself a chance at happiness." He paused. "Hermione, you believed saying good bye was the right way. But before you make your decision, keep in mind, saying good bye isnt the only way."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**SUMMARY**: Hermione looses her two best friends in the war against Voldemort. Because of this, she becomes depressed and flees from the world she loves. To London she goes and chooses to live as a muggle. Six years pass. Hermione slowly begins to forget how to use magic. Will the staff of Hogwarts be able to teach her again before the damage becomes permanent?

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS**: Hermione Granger, Severus Snape; Rated M

**A/N**: Hey! This is the _last_ chapter. It's been a long road, hasn't it? I would like to thank everybody in advance for your reviews. Your quick thoughts really kept me going. I have never had any readers as dedicated to my stories as you guys have been. Again, thanks so much for your support!

Look for my other stories in the near future.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE:** _Epilogue_

"Settle down, settle down. I will collect your essays at the end of class. In the meantime, please turn to page 457. Today, we will begin studying the preference on Muggle Holidays..."

Hermione Granger, make that _Professor_ Hermione Granger, Muggle Studies teacher, took her place in the front of the classroom, preparing to instruct her students.

She had been teaching a total of three years now, and she was loving every minute of it. She thanked Merlin each day that she didn't take the Forget-Me-Not potion. It would have been the biggest mistake of her life. Never had she been so happy. Well, she could think of a few things...

Believe it or not, Hermione and Snape's relationship had only blossomed. What was only a one night fling, became something much greater. Something much, much greater.

In late April, they were to be wed.

When Snape had popped the question, Hermione couldn't believe her ears. The prospect of dreaming entered her mind more the once. But, it was no dream. It was real, and with the wedding only a month away, nervousness seemed to creep throughout Hermione each hour of the day.

It seemed that Snape always knew when she was nervous, or unsure of something. He would always help her through it.

"For homework tonight, I want you to write an essay..." the class began to groan and make sounds of protest. Hermione laughed. "You hate me for it now, but one day you will thank me for all the misery I put you through. Now, where was I...Oh, yes. I want you to write an essay, two rolls of parchment, on the differences and similarities of Muggle Holidays, comparing them to the Wizarding Holidays. You may leave last nights homework on your desks. Class dismissed."

Hermione walked around from her desk and collect the many rolls of parchment entitled The Muggle Revolution. Her students seemed to be very interested in this topic. Gathering them all, she placed them in her bag and made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She would read through a few there...

So, when does one ask for help? When you feel you need it? Hermione asked because she needed help. And she got it from the people who cared most about her.

Every now and then, people forget. It is not done intentionally, of course, but it can still happen. We can forget who we are. We can become confused and pained about our life. We're lost in a sea so deep, the shallowly depths of the water never end.

Life never turns out the way one plans. Unexpected things always happen. Though, for the better or for the worse, they are always concealed from our eyes. A great part of life is learning.

As Hermione turned the corner and entered the Great Hall, she caught a glimpse of her future husband...Love is the same way, she thought. You never know what to expect. And as surprising as it is, you somehow always wind up happy in the end, forgetting everything that came before.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
